


I See You

by loving1dwp



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Hospital, M/M, doctor!harry, heartpatient!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving1dwp/pseuds/loving1dwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's lived in London all his life and is one of the best doctors in the country. He has a family that loves him, money, and a cozy little cabin in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Louis needs a new heart. He's been in and out of hospitals for years trying to find a new heart. Everytime he is about to get one something happens and someone else gets the heart. His mum abandoned him long ago when the expensenses got to high. He has no one.</p><p>Harry Is intrigued by Louis's heart condition and takes a personal interest in him. He sometimes sits with him while he does his charts. No one ever comes to visit Louis and he thinks he must get lonely.</p><p>Doctors aren't supposed to fall for the patients, but Harry's never been one to follow the rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s POV

 

“Dr. Styles, there’s a patient in Room 118 that needs a consult.” 

“I’ll be right there.”

I removed my reading glasses and set them neatly at the corner of my desk before exiting my office. 

I straightened out my coat, running my fingertips over the embroidered words on my right pocket, “London Grace Hospital”. 

I knocked politely on the door to room 118 and entered. I smiled at the man lying in the bed. He looked small and fragile, but his eyes held a sparkle that made me believe he was a fighter. I could always spot the ones that didn’t last. They weren’t fighters.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Styles.” 

“Patient is Louis Tomlinson. Twenty years old.” Nurse Ella began. “We are waiting to find a heart after his own failed when he  
was 17 years old. He has a pacemaker, but it will not be enough to sustain life much longer.”

“Basically, I have a crappy heart and I need a new one.” Mr. Tomlinson sighed. “But I don’t think it’s right to take someone else’s.”

I pulled a chair to the edge of the bed and sat down next to him. He turned his head slowly to look at me. I couldn't get over his eyes. They were even brighter when compared to his pale skin. They were the most vibrant blue I’d ever seen.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” 

“Please, call me Louis.” He interrupted.

“Louis, has anyone explained to you how you get a new heart. Not the surgical procedure, but where the heart comes from?”

“No.” He said quietly. “Why would someone give up their heart?"

“Do you know what an organ donor is?” When he nodded, I continued. “Well, sometimes when people get into accidents the brain will be damaged, but not the body. We call that braindead. They can breath and their heart will beat, but they have no thoughts and they will never wake up. We keep them on a ventilator until the family is ready to let go, but if the person is an organ donor, then we will go in and surgically remove their organs to give to sick people like yourself.”

“So I’m not taking somebody’s heart that can still use it?”

“Correct.”

“Thanks for explaining that to me. I feel like people in these hospitals get tired of me.” His face fell and I frowned.

“Nonsense.”

I stood up and pushed my chair back into it’s place.

“I’d like to keep you here for a while, so I can get an idea of what’s going on. I’ll do my best to find you a new heart Louis.” 

He smiled softly up at me. 

“Dr. Styes is a very good cardiothoracic surgeon. You have nothing to worry about dear.” Nurse Ella patted his shoulder.

I closed the door behind me and went to check up on my other patients. Afterwards I went to the front desk to grab my charts, but I noticed no one was in Louis’s room. Normally my patients had family or friends with them, but Louis’s room was empty.

I stepped inside with my charts tucked under my arm. 

“Where’s your family?”

He stared at me with a blank look . “They left years ago.” 

“I’m sorry, what about friends?”

“Don’t have any, they all got tired of putting up with me. You will too.” He sighed. I noticed he sighed a lot.

I sat down on the couch against the wall and began checking my charts. I always double checked my interns’ work. 

“What are you doing?”

“My charts.” I answered without looking up.

“Don’t you have an office or something to do that in?”

“Do you want me to leave?” I set my pen down and raised my head.

“No.” He said quietly. 

“I thought you might get lonely, so I thought I’d do my paperwork in here. Keep you company and all that.”

“Do you do this for all your patients?”

“Just the ones I like.” I smirked. “There was a mean old woman who came here once. She kept calling me rude names and told me I was wrong about anything I said. I hated her.”

“What happened to her?” 

“She died a few months ago from a heart attack.” I shrugged. 

There was a beat of silence in which I resumed working on my charts. 

“Am I going to die?” Louis whispered.

My pen stopped moving and I met his eyes that were now tearing up. “Not if I can help it.” I smiled sadly. 

He sighed and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. I stayed until he was asleep and I had finished my charts. 

I was on call so I had to stay at the hospital. It was a good thing I did.

About 2:30 AM I had to perform an emergency ventricle repair on a thirty-five year old male who had been stabbed in the chest.

We almost lost him, but he came back and made it through the surgery. I told his wife to press the button on the wall if anything changed, then I went back to the on-call room and crawled into one of the beds, falling asleep thinking of the sad blue-eyed boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this is @uniquelyxlarry ! Or my real name is Kayla:) I hope you like this chapter I did my best!

Harry's POV

"Excuse me, Dr. Styles, wake up. Your shift starts in an hour," A nurse shook my shoulder softly, and I opened my tired eyes.

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled very unprofressionally.

She gave me a small smile and left the on-call room. Yesterday came flooding back to my thoughts and brought a grin to my face. I couldn't wait to see Louis again.

I ran my hands through my wild curls, trying to tame them. After I had fully prepped myself and gotten ready for the long day, I stepped out of the room into the white hallways of the hospital. It took me about a minute to get to Room 118, where I knew the blue eyed boy was waiting. Those eyes were the only things on my mind last night, they were just so pretty.

Just as I was about to knock on the door it opened and hit me softly. I stumbled back and chuckled as I saw that Nurse Ella was the one who had opened it. "I'm so sorry!" she apologised, covering her mouth. But we both ended up laughing a little bit before she left me and Louis alone.

Sitting down in the chair, I nodded to Louis. "How are you feeling today?" I asked him, hoping for a good answer.

He shrugged a little before mumbling quietly, "Same." I frowned at him in sympathy and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder. The corners of his mouth turned up for a few seconds before returning to the permanent scowl from earlier. He looked absolutely miserable.

"How long have you been trying to find a heart?" I asked softly.

"A couple years," he whispered, barely audible. It broke my heart to see someone so sad. I wanted to fix him, to hug him and tell him he's not alone, that it would get better. But I couldn't, because any smart doctor would know that the chances of finding a heart were pretty slim.

"I'll try my best Louis, I will." I cleared my throat. Just as I got up to leave, Louis took my hand softly to stop me.

"Where are you going?" He whined, eyes wide. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Didn't he know that I had other patients?

"Well, I have to check on the other people too, it's my job," I frowned. He looked at the wall and gulped quietly. What he didn't know was that despite the fact that I loved my job, I would rather sit here all day and talk to him, keep him company.

He seemed so lonely.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hello?" I mumbled into my phone as I adjusted my coat. I had just got done checking up on the man I had performed surgery on the day before. He was doing much better than yesterday, but he was still under lots of medication.

"Harry? Would you like to go to lunch with me if you're on break?" My mum's soft voice questioned over my iPhone.

"Yes, I would love to!" I exclaimed, happy for a quick break from this hospital.

"Well, we're going to Amaya. I kind of already made reservations for us," my mother said shyly.

Amaya was one of the fanciest restaurants in London. But it didn't really matter because both my mum and I had lots of money. She was a doctor and my father was a plastic surgeon. I guess that's why I was known as one of the best doctors around.

"I'll meet you there." I smiled and mumbled a quick goodbye before hanging up. I had about 10 minutes to spare before I actually had to leave, so I thought I might as well pay Louis a visit.

When I walked into the bright room I saw Louis sleeping soundly with his head resting on the comfortable hospital pillows. I didn't want to wake him so I walked as quietly as I could to his bedside, sitting on the small red chair.

His mouth was slightly open, little breaths coming out. I looked a little closer and saw that he had high cheekbones, and some stubble on his chin. He looked incredibly peaceful and handsome when he was asleep. Of course he also did when he was awake and you could view his vibrant blue eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" he mumbled, his eyes still shut. I jumped back in surprise at his voice, which was quite feminine.

"I'm, I'm not I'm just checking your heart levels," I lied, stumbling on my words. He smirked and finally opened his eyes.

"Dr. Styles, I could feel you staring at me. Why were you staring at me? There's not even a good view," he scrunched his nose up and looked down.

The fact that he didn't think he was good looking took me by surprise. He was probably the most gorgeous person I'd ever seen. I shook my head at him and didn't think before replying, "Yes there is."

You're not supposed to flirt with your patients, I thought. But then again, I was just trying to make him feel better. He had no friends and family; he was lonely. I was doing the right thing.

Louis ignored me and instead closed his eyes and whispered, "Can I be alone?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I had to go anyway. So I gave him a quick goodbye before quickly leaving the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

"So Harry, how's work going?" My mum asked after taking a bite of her grilled chicken salad. We were at the restaurant in a booth that was much too big for only 2 people.

"It's going well. I actually just conducted a successful surgery yesterday!" I brag, explaining all the details. She nodded in approval and began to tell me about what was happening at home. Gemma just returned from her trip to America, where she was visting her boyfriend.

"She can't wait to see you," she added, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, me too. I haven't been home in a while. But maybe you could visit my cabin?" I asked hesitantly.

I lived in a small cabin by myself just outside the city. It only took me about 15 mintues to get to the hospital though, so it was in the perfect spot. It was surrounded by woods and it was very peaceful. I loved my house.

I got a smile and a nod in return, which made me sigh in relief. I should've known that she would agree to visit; she always tried to make me happy.

I checked my watch and frowned a little before looking at back at my mum. "I have to return to work soon," I sighed sadly, and she waved a waitress over to give us the check. Each meal was $40.00, but I payed for both against my mother's protests.

After giving her a quick hug, I grabbed my coat and hastily walked to my car. I couldn't wait to see Louis again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I hope you liked it! This is my first time writing in this story, and I'm really nervous because _Lovin1D_ is such an amazing writer and I'm trying my best to match up with her on here haha :) I already love this story<3 ~Kayla


	3. Chapter 3

" Good morning Louis." I opened the door and poked my head in.

He gave me a weak smile and a quiet hello.

"There's someone I want you to meet." I continued.

I looked behind me at the little girl and ushered her into the room and led her to the side of the hospital bed.

"Louis, this is Ally. Ally, this is Louis." 

I glanced at Louis and helped him sit up when I saw he was struggling. His skin was unusually pale, but that was normal in patients with heart problems. 

His cheeks flushed when I leaned over him and I suppressed a smirk. It was no secret to me that I was good looking. Not that I was vain, but lots of patients -and doctors- were intimidated by me.

Once he was comfortable I stepped back. I picked Ally up, setting her at the end of Louis' s bed. 

"Ally just finished her third round of chemotherapy." I grinned proudly.

She toyed with her blonde hair, nodding shyly. She still had hair but it had started falling out, so she covered her head with a purple beanie that was too big for her. It belonged to her older sister.

"How old are you?" Louis asked.

"Seven." 

"Wow, really? That's old!" Louis scrunched his nose adorably.

"No it's not silly! You're old!"

"Actually Dr. Styles is. He's an old man." Louis glanced at me and I smiled genuinely.

I knew he would get along with Ally!

"I’m only a few years older than you.” I laughed. “Ally, tell Louis what you got for your birthday." 

"My sister got me a puppy! She's a Yorkie." Her eyes lit up as she told Louis all about her puppy named Molly. 

I pulled a chair closer and sat down taking my coat off to reveal my navy blue scrubs. 

"But the hospital doesn't allow animals, so Harry offered to keep her for me and he even convinced the board to let him bring her here twice a week. She's coming tomorrow!" She smiled so big you could see she was missing two teeth.

Louis looked surprised as he directed his gaze at me. 

"Really? That's very generous of you." 

I nodded, and luckily Ally started talking again, getting the attention off of me. We were able to talk and laugh for half an hour before a pediatric nurse came to get Ally. I waved goodbye after she hugged us both.

Louis sighed sadly. "I'm guessing she has cancer."

"Leukemia. The worst of it's kind. We were able to catch it early, but it's still difficult to treat." I paused, waiting to see if he had any questions. "I brought her here because you remind me of her. When she came here it was with her older sister. Their parents were killed in a car crash when she was six. Her sister was eighteen so she took care of them."

"Where is she now?" Louis played with with a loose thread on the sheets, not looking me in the eye.

"She lives in Ireland. She got a good job offer and had to go so she could pay for Ally's treatments. She can only visit once every three months, so I keep her company too." 

"I thought doctors were supposed to be cold and heartless." Louis scrunched his eyebrows.

"Some of them are." I shrugged. 

Just then my pager buzzed at my hip and I stood up, moving the chair back.

"I have to go." I frowned.

As I turned to leave Louis reached out for my arm, grabbing my wrist. I spun around, inhaling sharply at the burning feeling of his skin on mine.

"Before you go, is it possible that I could have some more pain medicine. It really hurts."

I picked up his chart and flipped through for a moment before setting it back down. 

"Unfortunately with the antibiotics you are on we can only give you a small amount of morphine, but I can give you something that will make you sleep."

"Y-yeah. That's fine." 

"What hurts?" I wrote in the dosage for the medicine I planned to give him in his chart then walked over to the medicine cabinet and typed in my code. 

I inserted the the medicine into his IV and watched him carefully for any signs of discomfort.

"Thanks." He mumbled sleepily.

" Just call me if you need anything before I come back. All you have to do is push #601 on this phone. It might be a while. I have a long surgery in about an hour." I showed him how to do it.

"Mmkay." He slurred.

I laughed quietly and patted him on the shoulder.

"Alright, get some sleep mate."

Once again he grabbed my wrist before I could leave, but this time he yanked my arm and I almost fell on top of him. My face was inches from his and I swallowed thickly. 

"You..have such a pretty face." He giggled. 

I slowly straightened up and placed my hand over his, prying his fingers from my wrist.

"Goodbye, Louis." I chuckled, shutting the door behind me.

**

My surgery went over like I had expected and I was exhausted by the time I grabbed my charts and stepped into Louis's room.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" I forced a tired smile.

"A bit better actually. You look like shit though."

"Yeah, that surgery I told you about went longer than it was supposed to."

"You told me about a surgery?" He frowned. "I don't remember that. But I do remember the thing about the phone. That's the only thing though."

"Yeah, the sleep medicine kicked in after that I suppose." I chuckled when I remembered what he had said to me in his dazed state.

"What's so funny?" He crossed his arms over his chest with an adorable pout.

"Well, you pulled me down, almost on top of you, then you told me, "You...have such a pretty face." I imitated him.

His face turned a deep shade of red and he shrunk back on the small hospital bed.

He grumbled an apology and I just laughed and shook my head. " It's fine. I thought it was cute." I shrugged.

"Shut up!" He whined. "You drugged me."

My face felt like it would split in half from the smile on my face. It was weird how Louis could affect me like that.

I sat on the side of his bed, smiling down at him. His eyes crinkled when he smiled and I found myself leaning closer subconsciously. 

Our faces were just inches apart when a knock at the door startled us both. I jumped back in surprise as Nurse Ella entered with a clipboard on her hip. I scratched the back of my head nervously as I backed up. 

Nurse Ella didn't seem to notice the tension In the air as she greeted us politely then proceeded to check Louis' s vitals.

"I'll be in my office." I mumbled before leaving hastily.

What was I thinking? I can't kiss him! He's a patient and I'm his doctor!

I buried my face in my hands frustratingly. I decided to sleep it off as I climbed into one of the beds in the on call room. I would go home the next morning for a day then I was back at work.

At least I would have time to decide what to do about my situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis' POV

Harry didn't come in the next day, and I was relieved because it would've been extremely awkward.

I shouldn't have let him try to kiss me. I can't open up so quickly when I'll end up losing them in the end. He'll get hurt and he doesn't deserve that.

There's no point in hoping when I've been trying for years to get a heart. I'm almost dead, why would I be lucky now?

The only good thing that had happened so far was Harry. He came into my life so suddenly, although he was my doctor, and I'd never met anyone like him. He was interested in me and I had no clue why.

I heard a tiny knock on my door and Nurse Ella walked in. I didn't even try to smile at her; it would just look fake, forced.

"Yes?" I mumbled as polite as I could.

"Ally said she wanted to come see you," she smiled, and then I saw Ally peek out from behind Nurse Ella's legs. My face fell when I saw that her hair was noticeably thinner than yesterday, and her skin was paler.

"Hi Ally," I gave her a weak smile and lifted my thin arms for her to come to. She rushed up to me and into my hug, burying her face in my neck.

"I missed you Louis," she whispered.

"I missed you too sweetie," I smiled, but my heart was breaking. She was so much weaker than yesterday, and she didn't deserve it. But her personality was still as bubbly as ever.

I jumped a little when I saw a older girl that look very similar to Ally walk in with a yorkie puppy in her arms.

"Look!" I whispered, pointing over Ally's small shoulder. She whipped her head around to where I was pointing.

"MOLLY!" She squealed, untangling her arms from me and rushing to the tiny dog. I couldn't help but smile in adoration when Ally kissed the little puppy between the ears.

"Isn't he cute Louis?" She asked me, and I can tell my answer meant the world to her. It was weird to have people actually care about me for once. My mum left me a long time ago, so I kind of gave up hope.

"He's adorable," This time I was too weak to smile; in fact I felt like I was about to pass out. Nurse Ella noticed me, and she politely but quickly rushed the two girls and their dog out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" She asked worriedly. I was sweating now, my heart was beating in uneven paces.

"I don't know," I started breathing heavily and then coughing. In fact, I started coughing so hard that Nurse Ella had to call in the other doctor that worked here.

I felt myself being injected with a medicine right as I started coughing up mucus, and I felt like I was going to die right there. But then my eyelids drooped and I felt myself falling asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________

When I woke up, I saw a nurse standing there and checking my vitals. I didn't recognize her, but still asked her what happened. I noticed right before she started talking that her name was Alice.

"Louis, it is very common for people in heart failure to experience symptoms such as coughing, chest pains, and sometimes even swelling. We'll know it's getting bad if you start swelling, so that's a plus," She trys to smile but fails miserably.

"Please just tell me the truth," I frowned at her. I knew I was going to cry, I could feel it coming. My throat was killing me and I had just been coughing up disgusting stuff. I felt disgusting.

Alice sighed a little bit before giving me a sympathetic look. "It's doesn't look good hun. But stay hopeful. A miracle could happen." Is all she said. She gave me a quick pat on the shoulder before exiting the room quietly.

I just wanted Harry. I didn't care that he just tried to kiss me, I still needed him. I wanted his company, I wanted to forget about this for a second. He was the only one here besides Ally who could distract me, or make me smile even if just for a moment.

Harry's POV

I walked around my empty cabin, humming a quiet tune to myself. I wanted to clean, but the house was already spotless because the maids had just cleaned it. I was thinking about firing them. Just because I could afford it didn't mean that I need it. What I did need was a distraction from Louis, and cleaning would be perfect for that.

So I opted do it anyway. I pulled the sweeper from the closet, and plugged it into a nearby outlet.

As I vacuumed the clean carpet, all I could think about was Louis and how he was doing. And then I thought about how I shouldn't be thinking about Louis because he was my patient and I was his doctor.

I groaned in frustration and yanked the vacuum's plug from the wall. This was ridiculous. I was being immature and instead of focusing on my job I was focusing on some "almost kiss."

"Get him out of your head Styles," I mumbled to myself as I ran my hands through my curls.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Louis's POV

Stay hopeful. A miracle could happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! I'm having writer's block as I just updated 3 other stories before this and uggghh. I spent my New Years writing so Happy New Years! It's now 12:05 hehe.
> 
> Hope you like, comment your thoughts.  
> ~Kayla (@uniquelyxlarry)


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV 

I took a moment to gather myself before I entered Louis' s room. I wanted more than anything to run away, but I was his doctor and I had to care for him. 

The world must have been on my side because he was asleep when I entered. I looked over his chart, mentally panicking when I saw he had passed out. I quickly scanned over the rest, hoping to find some indication that he wasn't in a coma. 

I got one when he rolled onto his side in his sleep. I sighed, waves of relief washing over me. I couldn't kiss him, but that didn't mean I couldn't care about him. 

I checked his vitals and recorded them in the chart. He seemed okay but that didn't necessarily mean he was.

"Harry?" A groggy voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked down at the fragile boy in the hospital bed. He looked so small.

"Hey." I smiled.

His face fell and his voice lowered to almost a whisper. "Where were you?" 

"It was my day off." I explained, not wanting to upset him.

He didn't say anything else. He just stared at me for what felt like hours but was probably only seconds. 

"How do you feel." I broke the silence.

"Same as always. Shitty." 

"Define shitty."

This earned me a small laugh and I mentally patted myself on the back for it.

"My chest hurts and sometimes I feel like I'm going to puke." He avoided my eyes, playing with that damn thread on the sheets. "And I wake up in pain a lot."

"What do you mean?" I looked up from where I was writing.

"Like sometimes it's my hands or my feet or my thigh, just random body parts. It feels like I'm getting stabbed."

"That's most likely the decreased blood flow taking effect. The chest pain is pretty common but paired with the nausea it can lead to some complications. I'm going to schedule you for an MRI just to be sure nothing else is going on." 

"Why?" 

"I just told you why." 

"No, I mean why waste time and money on me when I'm just going to die anyways."

I stared incredibly at him, my eyes widening in horror.

"Be positive Louis." I scolded. "You're going to be just fine."

"You can't possibly know that." He scoffed.

I finished my notes in his chart adding signs of depression to it. I set it aside and faced him.

"You have to fight this Louis." 

"I have nothing to fight for."

It was silent for a while. We just glared at each other.

"Then find something. You're not going down without a fight."

I turned towards the door and left, slamming it behind me, fighting back tears. I had only known him for a week and I already cared so much for him.

A couple nurses gave me weird looks, but I ignored them and continued to check up on my other patients.

 

Louis' s POV

I sat there in shock. He looked so angry before he left. I never wanted to see him angry again. I only wanted him happy. He deserved it. He was such a good guy and now he's all stressed because of me!

I wanted him to kiss me and tell me everything would be okay. I wanted someone there to hold my hand when my time came.

I buried my face in my pillow and let the tears fall as the realization that I was going to die dawned on me.

I would never have my first kiss, never fall in love or get married. I would never have kids or travel the world. I was going to miss out on so much. 

I heard a squeak and I turned my head slightly to see Ally standing in the doorway clutching a pink teddy bear to her chest.

"Harry!" She screamed, running out of sight.

"No!" I called.

Without think I swung my legs over the bed and raced to the door. I couldn't let him see me like this, I had to stop her.

I made it only two feet before I fell face first onto the hard floor. This only made me cry harder and I slapped away the hands trying to help me up. 

Apparently Ally had alerted the nurses to because there were three of them swarming me and suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I coughed and sputtered until I felt a warm hand on my cheek, bringing me back. I leaned into the touch, liking the way it felt on my burning cheek.

"Louis, can you hear me?"

I sat up, instantly regretting it when my head pounded. I whimpered squeezing my eyes shut, clutching Harry’s scrubs. He held me in place and I buried my face in his chest. He smelled delightful. 

"Get the lights then get out." He growled to someone in the room.

The lights were flicked off and the pain in my head lessened some.

I felt myself being lifted from the floor and I locked my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. He set set me down on the bed, but in my hazy state I didn't let go. 

"Lou, let go. I need to see if you're hurt." Harry tried to pry my hands apart, but I refused to let go.

" 'm fine. Just stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied softly. "Please let go, I need to make sure you're alright."

I winced when he made me sit up and he quickly untied the hospital gown I was wearing. His warm fingers brushing my skin sent chills down my spine. 

He listened to my heart with his stethoscope for a few minutes, occasionally asking me to breath in or out.

Tears were still flowing silently across my face. At one point he use his thumb to wipe them away and I swear he was going to kiss me, but he looked away at the last second and straightened up.

"You're okay this time, but don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death." He ran a hand through his messy curls and I shrunk back. I had stressed him out once again.

An uninvited sob escaped me and his face filled with concern.

"Do you want a glass of water."

I nodded weakly and he left momentarily, returning with a glass of ice cold water.

He held it to my lips and I sipped slowly. My throat was burning from all the crying and the water helped soothe it.

"Do you want anything else?" I shook my head, sniffling.

"Why are you crying?" He sighed, wiping my tears away again.

"I'm dying! I'm going to die and there's nothing you or me or anyone else in this damn place can do about it!" I sobbed. "I have nothing to fight for. Everyone I've ever cared about left!"

"I care about you." He said quietly.

"Yeah but you're my doctor, so you have to! It's different."

"Even if I wasn't your doctor I would still care about you." He hesitantly took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Will you lay with me?" I scooted over, making room for him on the bed but he didn't move.

"I'm really not supposed to. I'm working remember?'

I felt a new wave a sobs coming at his rejection and I flipped over so he wouldn't see. That didn't stop him from hearing though.

I was about to tell him to get out when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a chest being pressed to my back. 

"I can only stay for a little while." He whispered.

I nodded, wiggling back so our bodies were flush against each other. I knew I shouldn't be leading him on on and I shouldn't let myself fall for him, but at that moment he was the only thing that made me feel better and I wasn't going to let that slip through my fingers.

"Fight for me." He whispered. "Please. I know we haven't known each other long, but I can tell you're a great person and you don't deserve this. So I'm begging you to fight this."

He kissed my cheek softly and and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Okay. For you." I closed my eyes and his arms tightened around me.

He ended up falling asleep before I did, but I didn't mind. I knew I should wake him so he wouldn't get it trouble, but I just couldn't do it. He looked so peaceful.

That was the first night in a long time that I slept soundly. His embrace made me feel safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

"Harry! Wake up! You're gonna get in trouble!" I felt a hand shaking my shoulder, and I pulled away immediately. My eyes quickly fluttered open and I examined my surroundings. I was in a hospital room, and it was dark. There was moonlight streaming in from the small window on the wall, shining onto someone's face. I blinked a little more and realized with shock that it was my patient, Louis Tomlinson.

I jumped away from him and off of the bed, smoothing down my coat. "Harry?" Louis asked softly. He looked confused as to why I jerked away so quickly from him. I cleared my throat and looked down at my expensive silver watch. It said 2AM. That meant my night shift almost started.

Why did I let my guard down? I shouldn't have slept in the same bed as him, that was way too close. It was unproffesional and uncalled for.

Although part of me didn't regret it. The fact that Louis, a broken boy with sad blue eyes, let me fall asleep with him, wrapped in his arms, made my heart flutter and my hands sweat. "Louis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I begin. The sheets are now tangled around his legs, showing me past his horrid hospital gown. I can see his impossible skinny legs, and I know they're like that because he never does any physical activity, and he must have a high metabolism.

"Why are you apologizing?" He sounded hurt, and it caused me to hurt as well.

"I don't know," I sighed, running my hand through my wild curls. I needed to brush these before I went back to work.

"I knew it wasn't real," Louis whispered to himself, but it was loud enough for me to hear it.

"What wasn't real?" I stepped closer to his bedside, and gulped when he scooted away.

"Nothing. Can I just be alone? My throat hurts and I'm tired." I was a bit confused as he had just slept, but then again heart patients always were tired. "Okay, press the red button if you need me," I mumbled, exiting the room.

Louis's POV

After Harry left, I couldn't help but reflect on what happened before we fell asleep. Fight for me, he had said. And I told him I would. But why should I fight for him when he obviously didn't want anything to do with me? I thought we were starting to get closer.. but then.... I don't know.

And then I decided, to heck with it, what have I got to lose, and pressed my thumb lightly on the red button. It made a slight beep and vibrated against my thumb, making me giggle a little. What I wasn't expecting was Harry to come rushing in, breathing hard and hair wild, and sliding up to me on his fancy boots.

"Are you okay?" Harry breathed, checking all the machines and then my face. I didn't know what to say, he looked so worried. My breath caught in my throat when he placed his hand on my face and leaned in closely. "Louis?" He whispered. It was then I realized that since I wasn't moving, he thought I might be dead or something.  
"Harry, I'm fine," I said, and a smile appeared on my face. It felt weird and abnormal to smile, as all I did these days was cry.

Harry shot up, rubbing the back of his neck. I could see there was a tear on his cheek, which caught me completely off guard.

"Louis! I told you to press the red button if you needed me! As in, EMERGENCY!" He shouted, leaning back in again and pulling me into a hug.

"Sorry," I giggled sheepishly. I could feel a tear land on me, so I pushed him back and asked, "Why are you crying?"  
"I was worried that you were hurt!" He said, his eyes widening.

"Why were you worried about me?" I asked quietly, looking down at my fingers. My nails were bitten to the nub, and sometimes it bothered me.

"Because I care about you." He stated it like it was obvious, but the sentence made my stomach flip and my heart race.

"But nobody cares about me. My mum didn't, why should you?" I shrugged my shoulders and glared at Harry. At his perfect hair, his green eyes that glowed when he was happy, and at his pink lips that made me want to kiss him.

"I don't know, there's something about you... I can't explain it," he sighed, blushing deeply. It brought a blush to my cheeks as well, and we finally looked up at each other. We stayed there for like two minutes, smiling at each other like fools with our cheeks flushed. Then the door opened and broke the moment, and I smiled when I saw it was Nurse Ella and Ally.

"All she could talk about was you and Harry," Ella smiled and rubbed the back of Ally's head, sending her closer to us. "And so we thought we might as well let her visit you." I nodded and it caused my head to throb.

"What are you doing up at two in the morning sweetie?" I asked, giving her a quick hug.

'I couldn't sleep." I could see she was still holding that pink teddy bear, clutching it tightly to her chest.

"Who's this?" I mumbled, running my hand across the stuffed animal.

"It's Larry." She smiled softly and kissed the bear on the ear.

"Why'd you name it that?" I smiled, scrunching up my nose and grabbing a strand of her thin blonde hair.

"Because, I love you and Harry, and so I combined your names together. Larry." She giggled a little as I ran my fingers through her hair. Hm. Larry.

"I like it," Harry said from behind her as he joined us. I blushed a little as he kneeled down next to me and placed his hand over mine, which was hidden under the thin white hospital sheets. I sent him a confused look and he ignored me and listened to Ally, who was telling us a story about how she got the teddy bear.

"..so she threw the ring around the bottle and she won this!" She laughed, and I could see she had a little dimple on her cheek. Just as I was about to reach out and poke it, Harry did instead. I was quite shocked that he did the exact same thing I was about to do.

Ally blushed and leaned into Harry's soft touch, and seeing them made my heart warm. It was really adorable.

"Are you still sick?" Ally asked out of nowhere, widening her blue eyes. My stomach dropped and the mood in the room immediately changed.

"Yes, I am sick," I coughed, a knot forming in my sore throat. And before you know it, tears were filling all three of our eyes and mine started spilling over first.

"You'll get better," Harry promised in my ear, and Ally just hugged me tightly. "Don't die Louis," she whispered, and gave me one more quick hug before a nurse came to escort her back to her room.

"Louis, I will try my hardest to keep you alive, and if that means conducting surgery for 3 days straight, I'll do it. I'll do anything for you Louis," He rubbed his thumb under my eye and I gulped as he wiped away all my tears.

"I know," is all I said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I hope you enjoyed! Comment your thoughts, ideas, and just whatever! :) I love all of you so much, and I'm so happy you're liking it so far. 
> 
> Don't forget to follow me and _Loving1D_ while you're on!
> 
> ~Kayla (@uniquelyxlarry)


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Harry called for an MRI and I had been throwing up for three days straight. I was exhausted and even the slightest movement left me breathless.

“Hello, Louis. I’m going to take you down for your MRI now.” Nurse Ella took out my IV, and patted my hand when I winced.

She put a bandaid on it and pushed a wheelchair towards the bed. I carefully maneuvered myself into it and Nurse Ella pushed me into the hallway and to an elevator. 

We went up two floors and entered the second room on the right. The room was fairly big. On one side there was a table with computers and laptops on it and a few doctors. On the other side was the MRI machine, which was just a giant circle and a bed that moved in and out of it. 

Harry came around the table and told me what to do then helped me onto the machine and into a laying position. 

“Did I mention I’m claustrophobic?” I laughed nervously.

“Don’t worry, it’s completely safe. I’ll be right over there. There's also a speaker in there so you can talk to me if you get scared. Just try to stay still.” He smiled reassuringly.

I nodded, willing my body to relax. I trusted Harry and he said it would be okay.

He took a seat at the table and someone else pushed a button, starting the machine. The part I was laying on slowly moved into the circle and my heart started racing. It was only to my chest when I started breathing heavily. 

“Stop.” I muttered. “I don’t like this!” 

“Louis, you’re okay. Just close your eyes and pretend you're on a beach or something. Go to your happy place.” Harry’s voice crackled over the speaker.

I squeezed them shut, but instead of the beach I thought about living in a big house with Harry and Ally and all of us laughing and having a good time as a family. I was crushing hard. My cheeks heated up and I was glad my face was hidden.

Before I knew it, I was moving out of the MRI machine and Nurse Ella was back at my side and helping me into the wheelchair. 

I glanced at Harry, but he had his head in his hands and was gripping his hair. I paled. That could only mean one thing. Bad news. 

“Dr. Styles will be up to talk to you in about an hour or so.” Nurse Ella said as she wheeled me away.

**

One hour turned into four and when Harry finally did come in I was more nervous than I’d ever been before.

“How bad is it?” I gulped.

He sat in the chair I considered to be his, since he was the only one who sat in it, and looked at me for a minute with a pained expression.

“There was some swelling, which means your pacemaker is not helping as much as I’d like.” He handed me a sheet that looked like a more detailed x-ray picture. “That’s your heart,” He pointed to an oval shaped lump, “And this,” He circled his finger around it. “is the swelling. This over here,” He pointed to the left side of my heart to a small circle, “Is your pacemaker.” He handed me another photo. “This is when you first came in.”

My eyes widened at the difference. The one taken today was so much bigger. 

He handed me another. “This is a healthy heart.” 

I couldn’t see any resemblance in my two pictures to the normal heart. I sighed heavily and set them down. Harry was staring down at the floor, but his hand was resting on the edge of the bed. I reached out on a whim and held his warm hand in my cold one. 

He smiled softly, but didn’t comment on it. 

“I want to take out the pacemaker and put in an implantable cardioverter defibrillator or ICD.”

I raised an eyebrow, asking him to explain what the hell that was.

“ICDs detect abnormal heart rhythms that may occur. If your heart rhythm is too slow, it can give your heart extra support by working as a normal pacemaker. If your heart beats too fast, the ICD can give you a burst of extra beats at a slightly faster rate which should return your heart back to a normal rhythm, or it can give you a shock to restore a regular heartbeat.”

“Shock? Won’t that hurt.” 

“No, it just feels like this.” 

He put the thumb of his free hand over my heart and pushed gently. It didn't hurt, I just felt a slight pressure. “I think it’s your best option until we’re able to find you a new heart. And your insurance covers the entire cost of the ICD.”

“What happens if I don’t get it? How long would I live before my heart stopped.”

“A month, maybe two.” He squeezed my hand, a silent plea to get the ICD. 

“Can I think about it?”

“There’s nothing to think about. Without this surgery you will die before we can get you another heart.” He said sternly. 

I ran my hand through my hair that desperately needed to to be washed and groaned. My body ached all over.

“I’m tired Harry. I’m so tired of this. I'm constantly in pain and I never know if I’m going to wake up when I fall asleep. Half the time I hope that I won’t, just so I won't have to deal with this anymore. There is no heart for me. I’m ready for this to be over. Please, just let me die.”

He paled significantly and his grip on my hand tightened, almost to the point where it hurt, but then the pressure was gone and he was on his feet, glaring down at me. 

“How can you even say that?” He yelled, throwing his hands up. “You’re so busy pitying yourself you can’t even see it!” He paced back and forth in front of my bed. I was stunned into silence.

“See what?” I asked quietly. 

He whipped around to face me and I shrunk back automatically. He sat in his chair again before answering.

“I like you. I like you a lot. More than a friend. And I know I shouldn’t because you’re my patient, but I do.” His voice was shaky and quiet.

I was to stunned to say anything. I had briefly suspected he like me back, but it was just a fleeting thought. Why would someone like him like someone like me?

“Kiss me." I breathed

He leaned in unbearably slow, making my heart race. I was a little embarrassed by the fact that you could hear my heart racing on the monitor as the beeps got closer together. 

Our lips were barely touching when he reached behind him and turned the sound of the monitor off, helping me relax some.

I could feel his warm breath on my face. Then I got the most wonderful feeling. My body warmed and my hands tingled as he moved his mouth against mine. I had kissed others, but never like this. I snaked my hand around to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. I was too weak to sit up, but I wanted him closer. I wanted him to kiss me deeper.

He must have read my mind, because he parted my lips with his tongue, causing me to shudder.

When he sat back I gazed up at him in amazement.

“I like you too by the way.” 

He snorted. “Thank you Captain Obvious.”

We were quiet for a while, just staring into each other’s eyes with goofy smiles. It was like one of those cliche’ movie scenes. 

“Please get the ICD.” He looked down at his hands, playing with his thumbs

“Okay.” I sighed. “But only if you kiss me again.”

“Deal.” He grinned, molding our lips together once again.


	8. Chapter 8

LOUIS' POV

I couldn't deny the fact that my check up's with Harry were my favorite part of the day. I was happy, other than the fact that I had now started to experience shortness of breath and I was always unbelievably tired.

But I was never too tired to kiss Harry.

I heard a knock on my hospital door, and I sat up quickly, regretting it immediately. I placed my hand over my head, taking deep breaths and trying to calm my racing heart.

"Come in," I breathed, resting my head against the white wall behind me.

"How do you feel Louis?" Harry's voice reached my ears and made the corners of my mouth turn up. My answer didn't match my smile.

"Awful," I complained, adjusting my position. I made sure not to make too quick of movements.

"What hurts?" Harry asked sympathetically, pushing his eyebrows together.

"My heart feels like it's throbbing," I looked down and placed my hand over my chest.

"Heart palpitations," He sighed.

"What are those?" I asked worriedly, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Well, in order for your heart to make up for the lack of pumping, it is trying to beat faster, causing you to feel like your heart is throbbing or racing," He explained, and I almost smiled at how smart he was.

"Do you have any other problems?" He pressed, placing his hand on my cheek.

"I'm just tired all the time," I sighed, closing my eyes. I smiled when I felt Harry lean forward and kiss me. I moved my lips against his weakly, only thinking of how warm and soft they were. After a few seconds, I could feel my heart beating unbelievably fast, causing the monitor to screech. I pulled back breathlessly, breaking into a fit of coughs.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," Harry's eyes widened, staring at the heart monitor. He winced as I coughed and coughed, tears strolling down my cheeks.

I'd never had a coughing fit this bad before. Harry looked horrified as I started coughing up blood, and Harry started patting me on my back. It helped a little, and to my relief, I finally stopped.

"Are you okay?" Harry questioneod, worry in his eyes.

"I guess," I croaked. My throat was painfully sore, and there was a metallic taste on my tongue.

"You need thoracentesis." Harry concluded, snapping his fingers. I rolled my eyes, causing him to smile a bit.

"Can you please tell me what that is?" I cringed at the crack in my voice.

"It's where we stick a tube into your lungs and remove all the excess fluid, so it makes it easier for you to breathe. Also, it will get rid of all those awful coughing fits you have," Harry gave me a sympathetic look, glancing down at the blood on the sheets.

"I would like that," I sighed, redness creeping up my cheeks. Harry informed me that he would give me the procedure tomorrow. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as he kissed me softly once more, despite the fact that I was just coughing up blood. I gave him a weak wave as he left the room, leaving me to replay the kiss over and over in my head. 

**

"Are you ready?" A nurse asked me gently, placing her warm hand on my shoulder. I gulped, nodding quietly. I was rolled into a small room with a chair and a table with a pillow on it. The nurse informed me to take off my shirt, and I blushed deeply as I slid my shirt over my head. I was skinny; too skinny.

My cheeks got even redder when Harry walked into the room, his curls bouncing around his face. A sheepish smile crossed my lips as he placed his large hand on my bare arm.

The nurse gave us a quick nod and scurried out of the room, leaving me and Harry alone.

"Okay Lou, I'm gonna need you to sit on the edge of this chair and lean forward. Then place your elbows on the pillow." I followed his simple instructions and grinned when I felt him sit on the same chair as me, his hands on my back.

I shivered as he placed his stethoscope on my back, listening for where my lungs were clogged with fluid. He rubbed something cold on my back. Soon, it felt numb and Harry told me he was ready to start.

I felt an uncomfortable pinch in my back, right where my ribs were. "I'm inserting a needle," Harry's soothing voice said in my ear. I turned my head just enough to see him pushing his thumb on the syringe, filling it up with fluid that was in my lungs.

Before you know it, he was pushing a tube wear the needle had formerly been and sucking all the fluid out.

I felt a bit of chest pains, but then my lungs expanded and filled with air. I breathed deeply. I never knew how much better I could breathe before my heart started failing.

"That feels so much better," I groaned, taking in large breaths through my nose.

"Okay, now you're going to need a quick chest x-ray," Harry put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his broad shoulder. "Can I just sit here for a minute?" I asked, closing my eyes and breathing in his smell. Harry nodded, his curls brushing against my flushed cheek. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying to make eye contact with him. He finally turned and placed his forehead against mine, his warm breath on my lips. I pressed my mouth on his, and I could taste the mint on his tongue as I kissed him deeply. I ignored the fast flutters of my heart, and instead kissed him harder. He moaned quietly into my mouth, pulling my bottom lip between his teeth. A chill ran down my spine as he placed his hand around my neck and his other on my bare back. I gently pushed my hand under the flap of his coat then under his shirt. I could feel his warm skin burn against my fingertips, and it made blood rush down to between my legs. Just as Harry's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of the green hospital shorts I was wearing I heard the click of the door opening.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" I heard a voice gasp, making me pull away from Harry, my heart racing. I almost fainted from how weak I was, my eyelids fluttering as I layed down on the small table. Harry looked embarrassed and scared as he started at the door that was just slammed shut. Then he focused attention on me. I was trying to control my pounding heart by taking deep breaths and staying completely still.

I couldn't move as Harry lifted me into his strong arms and carried me out the door and into my room. I could see his frantic eyes searching for the person who caught us. I didn't know what she looked like because my back was to the door, but I knew he could.

"I'll get your x-ray soon." I heard him whisper. Then I felt a feather-like kiss being placed on my forehead, bringing a small smile to my lips. My cheeks were still burning from what had happened a few moments ago.

Would Harry lose his job? Let's just hope that the person who saw wasn't one to tell other people's secrets.

HARRY'S POV

I searched frantically for Nurse Ella. She saw me and Louis kissing. I could get fired if she told anybody. Finally, I saw her sitting in a chair, a shocked look on her face. Her eyes were wide as she ran a hand through her short hair, flustered.

"Ella," I breathed, rushing to sit next to her. She let out a gasp at the sight of me. My hair was wild and my lab coat was half off.

"Why did you-" She started and I clamped my hand over her mouth. She narrowed her eyes and I began my plead.

"Please please please don't tell anybody. Please. It won't happen again. It was a misunderstanding." The lie brought a guilty twist in my stomach. It wasn't a misunderstanding. I liked Louis, a lot.

"Fine. But if it happens again I will," Ella sighed, a defeated and confused look on her face.

"Thank you." I replied gratefully.

She shook her head at me in disappointment and it caused a pang in my chest. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, before standing out of my seat and rushing back to check on other patients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I feel like this chapter was all over the place, but at the same time I don't. I don't know, just please give feedback. You guys are amazing, I can't believe we're already at 1,000 reads.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Kayla x (@uniquelyxlarry)


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next two weeks Harry and I barely got any alone time. Nurse Ella was watching us closely and she followed Harry like a dog. I figured out that she had been the one that saw us, so I tried not to look so disappointed when she came in behind him every day. We hadn't even kissed since that day and the other doctor had taken my chest x-ray.

I was half asleep when the door opened and a stream of light came in. I squinted through the dark, but the light was gone and I couldn't see anything. 

"I don't have much time. Ella's on her break." 

I immediately recognized the raspy voice as Harry's. I sat up reaching my hands out and a warm hand enveloped my own. The bed dipped as he sat down and he leaned in close to my face.

It was dark, so I could just make out the outline of his face.

"Hey." I breathed. 

He nudged his lips against mine, giving me a blissful feeling. 

He sucked gently at my lower lip and I moaned quietly. It had been way too long since our last kiss.

"Missed being with you like this." He murmured. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in again. We kissed for close to ten minutes before he stood. "Unfortunately I have to go now. Ella will be back soon." He sighed, cupping my cheek. He pecked my lips three more times before leaving. 

Once again I was left alone. I rolled over and fell asleep listening to the sound of my heartbeat on the monitor.

***

Harry's POV

I sat down at my desk with a groan. I had fallen hard for Louis but I couldn't be with him like I wanted to. I couldn't give him everything he needed.

It was a rule that doctors weren't supposed to have relationships with patients. The only time it was allowed was if the relationship happened before they arrived at the hospital as a patient.

Ella was constantly watching me and I was never able to go into Louis' room alone. Even Ally noticed something was up.

She had gotten much weaker over the last few days. She was being pushed around in a wheelchair and she had to have an IV put in to keep her hydrated.

So far she had had six chemotherapy treatments. Her hair was thin and patchy so it wasn't much of a surprise when I came in one day to see a nurse shaving her head.

"It was going to fall out anyways." She had said. 

I held her for hours tht day as she cried, then I brought her to Louis' room and she layed between us until she fell asleep. 

A knock at the door interupted my thoughts

I cleared my throat. "Come in." 

Two men in suits walked in and I gestured to the chairs in front of my desk.

"Gentlemen, how can I help you?" I smiled politley.

"We're here to talk about the Murphy case."

The one on the left adjusted his coat and opened his breifcase, pulling out multiple stacks of paper.

"I've already talked to the police about this." I folded my arms over my chest, leaning back in my leather chair.

"We just need to make sure of a few things. Mr. John Murphy was your patient, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to ask you to please describe, in detail, every second you spent with that man."

"With all due respect, I have patients I need to tend to and like I said, I've already given a statement to the police. Mr. Murphy was stabbed in the heart and I repaired it, simple as that."

"Yes but he got stabbed because he attacked and tried to rape a woman."

"What does my surgery have to do with this?" I leaned forward on my elbows.

"We're just trying to get all the details Dr. Styles. Knowing the angle of the knife when Mr. Murphy was stabbed could give us a clue as to how he was stabbed. We need to be able to prove the woman stabbed him in an act of self defense."

"Please, one more time." The other one spoke in a kinder voice and he pressed a button on his recorder. "Then we'll get out of your hair.

**

My . buzzed at my hip and I rushed down the hall to Room 107. Mr. Butler was convulsing as the nurses tried to hold him down and give him medicine.

"He's seizing!" A nurse called.

"Push epi. Can we get a crash cart in here!?" 

A nurse scrambled in with the crash cart and I picked up the paddles just as Mr. Buttler's body went limp and the heart monitor screeched. 

"Charge to two hundred!" 

"Charging!"

The paddles buzzed and I placed them on the patients chest. The shock came through and his back arched off the bed. 

A few seconds passed and the monitor stopped screeching. His heart rate slowly returned to normal and a universal sigh of relief passed around the crowded room.

"Good work everybody. Keep an eye on him for the next 48 hours and page me if anything changes."

With that I went back to my office to fill out some paper work. My mail had come in, but it was mostly bills. 

I put them in my pile of 'do it later' stuff and opened the enveloped that was adressed to to me in ink. I recognized the familiar handwriting as my sister's.

She was coming out to London for the weekend. She said her boyfriend, Alex, was going to a job interview and then they were going to have dinner with me so I could meet him.

They had been dating for two years, but with my busy schedule I had never met him. Everyone knows a surgeon's schedule is highly unpredictable. 

I wrote her back, saying how lovely that would be and I told her what was going on with me and I even added my situation with Louis.

I trusted my sister more than anyone. She always had good advice advice and never judged me, so I didn't feel nervous at all all as I folded the letter and put it into an envelope.

I put it in my bag, making a mental note to mail it on my way home. It was around eleven o'clock when someone Interupted me again, but this time it was Nurse Ella and she looked panicked.

I walked around my desk and she stepped back. 

"Come on."

I was confused but I followed her short frame until I saw what all the fuss was about.

People lined the wall outside Louis' room, peeking in his windows. Inside his room were half a dozen or so interns.

I could barely see Louis with all the interns surrounding him, but I could hear screaming. I wasn't sure if it was the interns or Louis.

I shoved past everyone as my heart pounded painfully in my chest. I needed to to see that he was alright.

He whimpered when he saw me, weakly shoving an intern away.

"Leave me alone! Get out!" His voice cracked and he sniffed.

His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks and nose were red, indicating that he had been crying. 

"Everyone out now!" I yelled, glaring at all the dumb interns.

I marched to the windows and pulled the blinds closed. Nurse Ella was standing in the doorway looking apologetic. 

"They wanted to to see and I had no idea he'd react like that."

"No one comes in this room except me, you, Sam, and Alice."

Sam was the other heart surgeon who took my place when I was gone.

She nodded towards Louis. "Do what you have too." 

"Thank you Ella."

She nodded once more before shutting the door.

I sat on the side of Louis' bed and rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Lou, what happened?"

He turned over to face me and I felt my heart break. 

"They were looking at me like I was some zoo animal in a cage." He sobbed.

"That's just how interns are. They're interested in anything that moves. They're not only here to learn how to be doctors, but also to learn proper patient care."

"Please don't let them back in." He looked up through teary eyes and I cupped his cheek.

"I won't."

I tried to pull him into my lap but he pushed me back. I frowned as he shook his head. 

“I’m disgusting. It’s been weeks since I showered. Everytime I try I either fall or run out of breath.”

“I can get a chair to put in the shower if you like, but you should be able to stand now that we’ve cleared your lungs.”

“I don’t want the chair, but will you stay here, incase I need help.” He blushed.

“Of course.” I offered my hand to help him up and once he was on his feet I took out his IV and put a cotton ball and a piece of medical tape on his arm to stop the bleeding. Then, I wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him walk to the bathroom.

I put the lid of the toilet down and he sat patiently while I adjusted the water temperature. We switched spots and I turned around while he took off his hospital shorts and t-shirt. The long term patients were given clothes instead of gowns.

I heard the curtain slide across the metal bar, so I turned around again. 

“Harry?”

“Yes.” I grinned sunconciously. He was so cute.

“Just making sure you were still there.”

After Louis had cleaned himself I stepped into the hall to ask for a clean pair of clothes and a fresh set of bed sheets. 

I opened the door to the bathroom after I had gotten the clothes. The room was steamy and the mirror had fogged, but Louis was standing in front of it with just a towel around his waist. His chest had a small scar where the pacemaker had been put in.

I was shocked by how skinny he was. I knew his weight, but it was different to see it. He crossed his arms over his stomach, each hand on the opposite hip, in an effort to conceal himself. 

I set the clothes on the counter and wedged myself between his body and the sink. “It’s normal for heart patients to not gain weight.”

He leaned his head against my shoulder and I shuddered as the water from his hair soaked through my coat and scrubs. I wrapped my arms around his slim waist, just above his towel. He carefully scooted up so we were chest to chest and nuzzled his face agaisnt my neck.

"I think you're lovely." I kissed his temple and I felt his lips turn up agaisnt my neck.

His arms slipped under my coat, but stayed on top of my scrubs.

"Will you lay with me again?"

"Sure. The cleaners should be done changing your sheets by now. I'll step out so you can get dressed."

I released him with with a peck on the lips and shut the door behind me. Like I had suspected there were fresh sheets on the bed. I found Ella in the lobby and made sure no one could hear me.

"I'm on call tonight, but I'll be staying in Louis' room. Only page me for emergencies and if anyone asks, I'm monitoring his heartbeat."

She looked down at her feet, seeming to be thinking it over. After a short minute she met my eyes with a hard gaze.

"I personally don't care what you do with your love life but if the board finds out I knew about this and didn't say anything I will be fired and-"

"If I get caught, which I won't, then your name will not be metioned." I rested my elbows on the counter, leaning toward her. "Ella, please. I'm all he's got."

"Go." She waved her hand at me. "I'll do my best to keep everyone out."

I thanked her before going back to Louis' room. He was climbing onto the bed and I immediately went to his side and helped him get comfortable.

"Come cuddle." He made grabby hands like a child would and I laughed.

I removed my coat and hung it over the back of a chair before settling In beside him.

The bed was small so we were pressed together tightly, but neither of us minded. 

He rested his head on my shoulder and pushed the rest of his body into my side. I wrapped myself around him the best I could and naturally I rested my hand over his heart. I could feel his heartbeat beneath my fingers. It was a comforting feeling.

He put his small hand over mine and squeezed softly, but eventually his heart slowed and his grip slackened.

I kissed his forhead and allowed myself to sleep as well.

Howevwr, I was woken up three times during the night by my pager, so I quietly slipped out of bed to care for two of my patients and to admit a new patient.

Louis woke up once, but I kissed him and tucked him into bed and he fell asleep again in seconds.

After the third time I couldn't go back to sleep so I just held Louis close and watched his heart on the monitor.

He mumbled something in his sleep and I gazed down at him fondly. I promised then and there that I would find him a heart no matter what the cost.


	10. Chapter 10

LOUIS' POV

"Are you ready?" I heard a soft voice whisper in my ear, pulling me from my sleep. I glanced up to see Harry's face hovering over me, leaving his warm breaths on my lips.

"Ready for what?" I asked, a bit confused and flustered.

Harry sighed and leaned back. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled slightly. "You're getting your ICD today. You promised Lou." My heart raced a bit faster when I heard those words. 

"What does ICD stand for again?" I questioned.

"Implantable cardioverter defibrillator." The words rolled off his tongue like they were simple. But they were so confusing.

"Don't worry too much, you're going to be asleep when it happens." Harry placed his warm hand on mine, bringing a smile to my lips.

"Okay," I whispered. I was already growing tired from sitting up like this. Harry informed me that my surgery was in a few hours, kissed me sweetly, and left the room.

***

I don't know if it was the constant beeping of my heart monitor, or the little taps of rain on the window, but I was growing restless and worried. My hands were shaking as I looked at the clock on the wall across from my bed. It was 10:00. My surgery as scheduled at 10:15. Ella told me everyone was prepped and ready, except for Harry. He was finishing up his check in with Ally. Part of me didn't want to hear the update on her. She wasn't doing well.

The sound of the door opening pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw Ella walking in with a rolling bed. "This is where you're going to lay during the surgery," She glanced at me while laying a sheet across it.

I nodded nervously, placing my hand over my chest which was already scattered with scars.   
"You're going to be fine honey. Just breathe." I gulped as she unplugged some things and reached her hands out to me. I let her help me get out of the bed and onto the rolling one. The sheets crinkled beneath me and I layed down carefully. 

She rolled me out of the room as I tried to calm my pounding heart.

***

"Alright Louis, you're going to be sleeping during this surgery, and we're numbing the area, so you won't feel a thing. Okay?" The anesthesiologists sweet voice soothed me a bit as she injected a fluid into my IV. I could see nurses placing tools on a table next to me, and I might've even saw Harry. 

"Count backwards from ten honey," She told me.

"10, 9, 8," I murmured as my eyelids drooped.

"6, 5, 4, 3..."

***

HARRY"S POV

Seeing Louis sleeping on the surgery bed with many machines hooked up to him made my heart hurt. I just wanted to get this surgery over with. I had put many ICD's in before, and I knew he would be okay, but I was still a little scared.

First, I put the wires in. I could see his heart on a little monitor, because there was a camera attached to the tube in his mouth. It was beating, but slowly. His sluggish heart beats weren't strong enough to support him. Soon, he would need a new heart or he could die.

Stop thinking about that. Just get through with the surgery.

This was the hard part. Cutting open his skin where his chest was so I could place the defibrillator in. Blood had never made me queasy, but seeing it on Louis made it much worse.

After the box was placed, I had to test to see if it worked. It actually worked perfectly, and all the nurses around me cheered as I sewed up the small incision. 

"He'll wake up in a few hours," the anesthesiologist informed me before she left the room. I nodded and instructed the nurses to clean up the room and kindly asked Ella to take Louis back to his hospital room. Giving one last look at Louis, I went to my office.

***

LOUIS' POV

"Ow," I winced right as my eyes opened. I was back in my room. Everything looked the same. My machines hadn't moved, my IV was still in my arm. But I felt different. There was a sharp pain in my chest, but I could feel my heart pulsing. It was beating faster than it had when I first got my pacemaker.

It's very simliar to a pacemaker. Harry words reminded me that all this ICD was doing was helping my heart beat. But I also remember when they told me that it was only for so long. My heart could only take so much.

This only discouraged me a little, as my heart was now beating at a normal rate, not the slow beat it usually goes at. 

I lifted up my hospital shirt all the way to my neck. Fortunately, I couldn't see where they cut it. It was covered by a white bandage the size of my palm. I placed my hand gently on the bandage, and squeezed my eye shut at the pain. Obviously, it was still tender.

"Do you feel okay?" I jumped at Harry's raspy voice, and turned my head towards the door. His tall frame barely fit in the doorway, the ceiling not that high about his head full of curls.

"I feel....okay. My chest hurts," I admitted, looking down at my hands. 

"Well that is a bit normal," Harry smiled sympathetically and gave me the sad eyes that he knew I hated. But at least he cared. My mum didn't care. She left me to fend for myself when she couldn't afford to pay for the constant stream of bills. She gave me some money and now I'm paying for them with the money I earned during my teenage years.

"I'm scared." I gulped, feeling tears coming. Harry wrapped his long arms around me.

"So scared," I added. 

"Don't be," He mumured against my hair, tickling my neck. It sent chills down my spine and made the corners of my mouth turn up. For once, my heart monitor didn't go crazy, and I didn't burst into a coughing fit. My heart beat normally. 

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" Harry pulled back slightly, furrowing his brow.

"I would've been dead right now-" I began, but Harry cut me off.

"You're not going to die." His face was determined as he stared into my eyes. It took a lot of self control to not get lost in them and respond to him.

"How do you know that? You don't KNOW that someone is just going to die and give me their freaking heart, DO YOU?!" I raised my voice as tears threatened to slip past.

Harry flinched a bit at my words. I waited for him to say something, but he just sat there, staring at the wall behind me. His eyes were hurt, sad, and defeated. He knew what I said was true. He doesn't know. But I still felt bad.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, shaking my head and closing my eyes. Harry still didn't respond, just gulped and looked away.

"I really am sorry," I repeated, wanting him to speak.

"I know." I started crying as he got up off the bed and straightened his coat.

"Harry, please." i begged, wanting him to come sit back down and hug me and kiss me. This was the first time he didn't tell me I was going to be fine, that he was going to save me like he always does.

I don't think he can this time.

***

HARRY'S POV

"There's gotta be some way you can put him on top of the list. He's going to die for godsake." I growl into the phone.

Calling the American Heart Association was not the first thing that came to mind when I entered my office. But I was desperate for Louis to get a new heart, to live.

"I'm sorry, that's just not fair to the patients who have been waiting longer." 

"I'll pay you," I tried. 

"That won't be necessary. We'll do the best we can to find him a heart Dr. Styles. But we can't rearrange the list." I sighed.

"We'll try," the woman said quietly. I gulped, giving her a thank you as we hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that chapter. I can't wait to get further into this story. 
> 
> COMMENT! Please give feedback. We're trying to dedicate everybody that comments, just be patient my loves.
> 
> ~Kayla


	11. Chapter 11

Louis’ POV

"Louis." I felt lips against my skin and I smiled, opening my eyes and searching for Harry’s lips with my own. He sat on the bed and I sat up so we were at eye level. 

"Sorry for freaking out and yelling at you yesterday." I said quietly.

He held my hand and kissed my cheek. "It's okay." I hummed as he leaned in to kiss me again. His hand slipped under my shirt, gripping my hip. 

I opened my mouth when his tongue pushed against my lips and I giggled when his tongue brushed the roof of my mouth. I pulled him closer, loving the tingly feeling I got whenever his hands touched my bare skin. I ran my fingers through his messy curls and he moaned in delight. 

He pulled away and I frowned. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't want things to go to far." He sighed. "I get aroused pretty easily." I smiled fondly at the blush that crept up his cheeks. "I can't believe I just told you that." He laughed.

I laughed with him and he pecked my lips again before standing and checking my vitals and stitches.

"How are you feeling? Any pain, numbness, tingling?"

"A little pain around my incision, but other than that I feel fine. Better than I have in a long time actually."

His smile grew and he bent down to kiss my forehead.

"I have to make my rounds, but I'll be back in a couple hours. Try not to miss me too much.” He winked.

I snorted, stretching my neck to get a proper kiss. He checked my vitals one more time before leaving.

I flipped on the TV and settled on reruns of Dexter. It was an interesting show. A cop who killed serial killers. 

The time passed fairly quickly and when Harry returned I was glued to the TV. “Have you seen this? Dexter?” I asked

“No.” He switched my IV bag and wrote something into my chart then put on his stethoscope. He slipped his hand under my shirt, placing the cold metal on my chest. I flinched at the cold and he apologized quietly. 

He listened to my heart for a few minutes, before moving to my back and asking me to breathe. 

“Why do you have to do that? Isn’t that what the heart monitor is for?” I scrunched my nose in irritation as the cold piece contacted my shoulder.

“The monitor is mainly to alert us if your heart rate slows significantly. It’s easier to get an understanding by listening and feeling. 

He placed his palm over my heart and planted a small kiss on my neck. I shuddered as he trailed his lips up to my mouth. 

“Dr Styles?” Someone cleared their throat and Harry sprang away from the bed. Nurse Ella looked down at her feet. “Mr. Jones’ wife is here. She wants to speak with you.” 

She rushed out of the room before he could reply and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. I grabbed his hand and he smiled softly down at me. 

“She’s not a homophobe you know? She just doesn't want to lose her job. She’s a single mum with three kids.”

I nodded, feeling better now that I knew she didn’t hate me. “What happens if the hospital finds out?”

“I could be fired. Doctors can’t operate on patients they know outside of work, because emotions ‘get in the way’. I think it’s a load of bullshit, but rules are rules. If I wasn’t fired then I would be suspended and frankly, I don’t want anyone operating on you besides myself.”

He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand soothingly and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, sighing contently. Everything just felt right when I was with him. I had never felt that way with anyone else. 

“I have to go speak to Mrs. Jones. I’m off tonight and tomorrow, but I’ll come see you before I leave.”

I whined when he tried to get up and he chuckled then kissed my cheek. 

Unfortunately Dexter was no longer on so I had to watch crappy reality TV until he came back an hour later. 

He brought me dinner from a fast food restaurant and I practically jumped for joy. The hospital food was nasty.

He put in a movie he had borrowed from the library in the East Wing and we ate, cuddled, and kissed until his shift ended and thirty minutes after.

He put his number into my phone before leaving, telling me to call him or text him whenever I wanted.

After he left I watched another movie he brought me and without meaning to I fell asleep in the middle of it.

***

Harry’s POV

My day off went by slowly. I missed Louis, so I decided to tell him. We texted for hours and the only reason we stopped was because he needed to take a nap. It was almost lunchtime, so I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with some crisps and sat down to eat. Molly jumped up beside me and layed in my lap.

I saw something on the news about a storm coming and I groaned. People tend to panic when a storm comes and they get hurt, which means the hospital overflows.

I flipped the channel to some show about zombies. then grabbed my laptop when I was finished eating. I moved Molly off of my lap and proceeded to check my email. I replied to the work related ones first.

After all my work stuff was done I researched new heart technology, hoping something new would come along that would save Louis' s life. It could be a while before a new heart was available for him. He was number seventeen on the waiting list, which is pretty high up, but still that meant seventeen people had to be brain dead for him to get a heart.

I shut my laptop when it got dark out and made myself a pizza for dinner. I poured some dog food into plastic bowl and set it down for the yapping yorkie at my feet. Molly gobbled it up and I took a bite of my pizza, throwing her tiny tennis ball. She chased after it, making me chuckle. 

My phone buzzed on the table and I grinned involuntarily when I saw that it was Louis. He sent me a picture of him and Ally pulling funny faces. I giggled and scooped up Molly to send him a picture back. 

They called me and Louis put me on speaker so I could talk to Ally too. She told me all about her new dream job, a veterinarian. She said she loved animals and she knew what it was like to be sick, so she wanted to help them. I felt my heart break as she coughed after the comment about knowing how it felt to be sick. 

The truth was that she probably wouldn’t make it to be a vet. Her cancer was progressing rapidly. 

I heard a nurse in the background and a few minutes later Ally was gone.

“She’s so weak, Harry.” Louis sighed.

“I know.” I sniffed. “But she’s got a good spirit. She’s going to fight as long as she can.”

“I hope so. I haven’t known her long, but she’s such a sweet girl. She didn’t deserve this. Why do bad things happen to good people?”

“I don’t know. Neither of you deserve this. You know I would take it all away if I could.”

It was true. I had known Ally for three months and Louis for four weeks, but I would do anything to help them. I cared deeply about both.

“Harry?” Louis said nervously. 

“Yeah Lou?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you to.” I grinned as a tear fell down my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

He loved me and I loved him. I think I loved him from the moment I saw him, I was just realizing it. He was so different from anyone I’d ever met. He made me feel like I was floating. He was everything I wanted and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry is this chapter sucked, I had a bit of writer’s block. I just want to say thankyou for reading, commenting, voting, or fanning either of us. It means a lot!:)


	12. Chapter 12

Louis' POV

I waited anxiously in my hospital bed, biting my nails to pass the time. The hand on the clock couldn't move any slower as it ticked closer to 9:00. That's when Harry's shift started.

It's not going to go any faster if you stare at the clock. I rolled my eyes and forced them towards the small TV. Dexter was on again, and I began to get absorbed in it again.

"Louis?" My lips turned into a large grin when I heard Harry's voice. I clicked the off button on the remote and turned to face him. His hair was perfectly styled, unlike mine which was messy.

"Hi," I giggled, suddenly turning shy. Harry chuckled and took a step closer.

"Are you doing any better ever since the ICD?" I watched his boots he walked towards me slowly. The chair squeaked a bit as he sat down.

"Actually... I've been feeling a lot better," I admitted, staring into his curious green eyes. He smiled widely, clutching my small hand in his large one.

"I'm so happy for you Lou. You're doing so well." Harry praised, and I blushed, staring at our intwined hands. I was doing better. I felt a sadness in my chest when I flashed back to when I was too sick to even sit up. 

"Thanks," I said quietly. Then I felt his fingertips lightly brushing my chin, tilting my head up.

"Do you maybe want to go home? You must be tired of this hospital room," he scrunched up his nose adorably. I widened my eyes, shocked.

"Seriously?" I let my mouth hang open. I would love to go home...

But I don't have anywhere to go. I told Harry this, and he offered me the sweetest thing.

"You could live with me," he shrugged his shoulders, his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Really?" I gasped, my heart racing. He nodded, a smirk on his face. 

"I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he scooted the chair even closer to my bed.

"I love you," he replied, rubbing our noses together softly. I giggled as I felt his small breaths on my lips.

"What's so funny?" Harry laughed, staring into my eyes. I shook my head, smiling softly. All I could do was look into the intense green and wonder how he was mine. But my thought process was interrupted when he pressed his lips against mine, moving them softly. We kissed, closed-mouth and sweet, for about 2 minutes before we pulled apart.

"You're amazing," I breathed, looking up at him through heavy lids. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were sparkling.

"Live with me. Just while you're healthy," Harry added. He was excited, and it made me excited as well.

"Okay." I leaned in to kiss him again, wanting to taste him again. This time, though, we really kissed. I nipped softly on his bottom lip until he actually let me slip my tongue in his mouth. I shivered slightly as he wrapped his tongue around mine, sucking lightly. Our lips moved together in the rhythm of our matching breaths, and I savored the taste of his lips.

"You have goosebumps," Harry mumbled into my mouth, running his fingertips across my bare arm. It sent chills through my body and I shuddered, letting out an uneven breath. Harry moaned loudly as I ran my fingers through his soft hair, tugging on the curly strands.

"Don't be so loud Harold," I smirked as he struggled to be quiet despite my hair pulling. Then I took one hand out of his curly locks and placed it underneath his lab coat, stroking my fingers across his side.

"Louis, stop." Harry's gently pulled my hand out from under his shirt, and I tried to shield the hurt in my eyes.

"Why?" I felt warmth on my cheeks as I turned away from his intense stare.

"If someone came in here-"

"I know." I cut him off, beginning to understand. But that didn't mean I was happy with it. 

"I'm sorry Lou. But we can do this," Harry gestured between us with his hands, "when you come live with me," he grinned. 

"I can't wait," I beamed, the situation before completely forgotten. 

***

Harry's POV

"Okay, just make sure this house is spotless," I instructed the cleaning ladies. I ended up not firing them, because sometimes it was nice coming home to a clean house after a long day at work.

They nodded at me, their eyes wide. I gave them a small smile before heading out the door of my cabin.

I was off again today, and I had mixed feelings about it. I could go shopping and prepare for when Lou comes, but then I couldn't see him all day. 

After stopping for a small breakfast at donut bank, I headed to the jewelry store where I had just recently ordered a bracelet. The lady at the counter jumped when I walked up to her.

"I'd like to pick up a bracelet." I placed my hands in the pockets of my purple hoodie I decided to wear. It made me look a lot younger, so I liked to wear it sometimes.

"Name?" The woman asked. 

"Harry Styles." She glanced quickly at her clipboard before nodding slightly.

"Okay, just a minute." I watched as she walked into a small room, then came back out a few minutes later carrying my personalized bracelet I got for Louis. I thanked her and payed for it before exiting the store. 

He's gonna love this.

***

The rest of my errands went by slowly, as I couldn't wait to drive to the hospital to pick up Louis. I placed my hand on my lips, remembering the tingling feeling of his mouth against mine. My heart fluttered a bit as I neared London Grace Hospital, where I knew Louis was waiting.

My boots were quite loud and squeaky as I stepped into the cool air of the hospital. I smiled at the familiar scent of antibiotics and cleaning wipes. But my smile turned into a frown as I passed some of my patients rooms and they were empty.

They didn't deserve this. I held my breath as I walked near Ally's room, and I finally let it out in relief as I saw her sitting in her bed. I stopped myself from opening the door and visiting her, as she was currently speaking to the other doctor.

I finally reached room 118 and knocked a little before pulling the door open. Louis jerked his head up to look at the doorway, and I grinned shyly.

"Hi." His beaming smile never failed to cheer me up. I walked closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth on me.

"Hey Lou. We're going home now." I could now almost see all of Louis' teeth because he was smiling so widely.

"Can't wait!" He exclaimed, sitting up excitedly in bed. I gently pressed my hand on his chest, signaling for him to calm down.

"You still have a heart problem you know," I teased. And although I was kidding, the words still lowered the mood in the room. Louis frowned and played with the bandage beneath his hospital gown, his eyes dull and sad.

"Hey Lou, I'm sorry I said that," I sighed, running my fingers across his soft, tan cheek. His mouth turned up against my hand and I chuckled.

"So I'm leaving?" He sounded relieved. I nodded, my heart beating faster at the thought of us alone at my house.

"Let me just call in a nurse so we can get you off all these machines," I grimaced at all the cords sticking out of his skin.

"Thank you," he mumbled, rubbing his finger across the needle of the IV.

I pressed the nurse button on his little remote, and wasn't surprised when Nurse Ella came in.

"Ready to go home?" She asked Louis, avoiding both our eyes. 

"Yeah, I am," He replied nervously.

"Where are you staying?" Louis glanced at me, his eyes pleading for me to help him.

"He's, he's staying at my house." I cleared my throat, not looking at Ella.

"Oh, really?" I could hear the suspicion in her voice. She didn't sound surprised though.

"Uh, yeah." I grunted awkwardly, sending Louis an apologetic look.

"Well, be careful," she chucked, making me grimace. 

"We will." Ella blushed as Louis flashed his white teeth at her. And when he was finally released from all restraints and all of his paperwork was filled out (by me of course) we headed home.

And I couldn't wait for Lou to open his present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Vote and comment please, it means a lot and we'll try to dedicate you. *blows air kisses*
> 
> xx
> 
> -Kayla (@uniquelyxlarry) x


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading and commenting/Kudos. I hope you're enjoying this story so far and if you are please share with others!:) -Claire xx

Harry put his large hand on the small of my back as he guided me towards a small little cabin in a clearing. It was surrounded by trees and a small pond was behind it. It was beautiful. Much more than a hospital, that’s for sure.

 

He produced a key and unlocked the door, so I stepped in first and looked around. I almost screamed when something started jumping on me and licking my ankles. 

 

“Molly!” I squatted to ruffle her fur. She barked and then took off running to the kitchen.

 

The kitchen and the living room were connected. He had one couch, a coffee table, and a TV set up. The kitchen had all the basic appliances and counter space along with a fridge. Behind the table and four chairs was a screen sliding door that led onto the porch. To the left of the kitchen was a door I assumed was his bedroom. On the other side of the living room there was another room that turned out to be the bathroom. The house was small, but it had a cozy feel about it and it smelt like cinnamon.

 

Harry kissed my cheek and took my bag, “I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed, or we can both sleep in my bed. Whichever you feel comfortable with.” 

 

“I want to sleep with you.” I blushed. “In your bed.” 

 

He grinned and took my bag to his bedroom, sitting it on the floor. There was about three feet between the wall and the bed on each side and two small tables sat on either side of the bed. The right side still had a glass of water and a laptop sitting on it. 

 

I shuffled my feet awkwardly, not sure what I should do. It had been years since I lived in a house. 

 

“I’m making fried chicken and macaroni for dinner, with broccoli of course. Is that alright?” He batted his eyelashes and I smiled softly.

 

“Yeah, I love macaroni.” 

 

So I sat at the table and played with Molly while he prepared the food. I offered to help, but he said I had been up to much for one day and that I needed to rest. 

 

When it was finished he served our plates and put one down in front of me and then one across from me. After that he fed Molly and sat across from me. My mouth watered at the smell. I had eaten hospital food for so long I forgot what real food tasted like. 

 

When we finished eating Harry drug me onto the couch and put in a movie. We weren’t really paying attention to it though. I couldn’t. Harry was holding me tightly and occasionally kissing me. He was very distracting, especially his lips. 

 

The fourth time he kissed me shortly I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him back down. “Oh no you don’t.”

 

He laughed against my mouth and I couldn’t hold back a small giggle. We kissed for a long time, but it didn’t get heated. Even when we added tongue it stayed sweet and gentle.

 

He pulled me into his lap for the rest of the movie and I ended up falling asleep on him. 

 

***

 

Harry's POV

 

I thought it was adorable when Louis fell asleep on me, so I tried not to wake him up as I carried him to my bed. He grumbled incoherently as I set him down and I giggled then proceeded to take off his shorts and shirt. I quickly showered, since I had been around sick people all day then found a fresh pair of boxers.

 

I tucked the covers around us and he opened one eye to peer up at me before snuggling into my chest. I smiled fondly and kissed his forehead before falling asleep as well.

 

**

 

When I woke up the sun was just starting to rise, so I tried my hardest not to wake Louis when I got up. 

 

I made myself a glass of water and went outside to sit on my porch and watch the remainder of the sunrise. 

 

My favorite part of living in the middle of a forest was that I didn't have to wear clothes. In fact, if Louis weren't here, I would most likely be naked. 

 

I took another day off to make sure Louis got settled in, but then I worked for two days straight. I hadn't told him that yet. 

 

I stayed outside long after the sun had risen just thinking about Louis and our relationship and the hospital and whatever else came to mind. 

 

Around 10 AM Louis came outside wearing one of my shirts and I pulled him into my lap.

 

"I like how you look in my clothes." I murmured, kissing his cheek.

 

"Oh, I didn't even ask, sorry." He blushed.

 

"You don't have to ask, love." I chuckled. 

 

His blush deepened and I peppered kisses all over his face. He squealed adorably and I laughed loudly, turning him around and kissing his lips.

 

He grinned, wrapping his arms around my neck. I lifted him easily, considering how skinny he was, and carried him inside to the table. 

 

"I'm helping this time." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest defiantly. 

 

"Then open this and put them on a pan. It should be in the drawer under the stove."

 

Louis found the pan and I watched him try to figure out how to open the can of biscuits. It was very amusing. He eventually figured it out though and spread them out on the pan.

 

I made the eggs and he took care of the bacon.

 

"We make a good team." I bumped Louis' hip with mine playfully.

 

He giggled cutely as he finished cooking the bacon and then we sat down to eat. I gave Molly a small piece of bacon and she ate it happily. Louis finished before I did so he started washing the dishes, even though I said I’d do it. When I finished I dried them and put them up.

 

After that we sat on the couch and just talked about anything and everything. 

 

I secretly hoped Louis would never leave. I liked the solitude of my cabin, but it was also nice to have someone to talk to. Especially someone I loved so much.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis' POV

"Are you tired? It's 10:00." I glanced up at Harry. His face was hovering over mine, my head in his lap.

"No, not at all," I smiled, sitting up on the couch. I fell asleep as we were talking, even though it was in the middle of the day. Something about Harry's voice was unbelievably soothing.

I glanced out the window. His cabin was enveloped by trees and it made me feel cozy. The driveway was lit up by the house lights, but farther out it was pitch black.

"You wanna go in the hot tub?" Harry grinned, placing his hands on my hips.

"You have a hot tub?" I laughed, my heart beating a little to quickly. He nodded, his curls bouncing.

"Wait!" I bit my lip. "I don't have a swimsuit." I stared at my hands.

"You can wear one of mine," he offered.

"Uh, sure," I squeezed his hand as we stood up off the couch to head towards Harry's bedroom. He rifled through his drawers for a bit before pulling out two pairs of swim trunks. The ones he gave me were light blue, and his were orange.

I grasped the suit in my hand awkwardly, unsure of where to change. Harry didn't notice me, instead he just started taking off his pants. I was going to stop him, but he didn't seem to mind. He turned away from me as he took off the last piece of clothing, and I quickly looked away. But I couldn't help but stare at him, my cheeks burning.

I watched him as he slipped the trunks on over his legs, blushing furiously at my racing heart. He finally turned towards me, clearing his throat but smiling massively.

"Like what you see, hm?" Harry smirked, placing his large hands on his hips. I stared at his torso. He was skinny like I imagined, although he had a bit of a tummy that I already loved.

I nodded, smiling sheepishly. I didn't think my cheeks could get any redder as he stared at me.

"Lou, I'm kidding." Harry walked towards me, placing his cold hands on my hot cheeks.

"Do you need to change somewhere else?" I nodded. I was insecure about my body ever since my heart condition. I've had many surgeries and no exercise, so I was really skinny and had lots of scars.

"Come with me," he pecked my nose then led me towards a bathroom near his room. I stepped onto the cold tile, shutting the door behind me, but not before giving Harry a quick kiss.

After I put my swimsuit on, I stared at myself in the mirror. I couldn't help but place my hand over my chest, where there were mulitiple scars. Evidence.

And then I stared harder. At my dull blue eyes that Harry seemed to love so much, and at my legs that were covered by a swimsuit much too big for me. The band hung on my waist, barely holding on to my hips. I tugged on the string to tighten it, but it was still too big. And I needed a haircut.

"Lou, you okay?" I heard a knock on the door just as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"Yeah.. yeah I'm fine," I lied, wiping my cheeks furiously.

"Really?" He sounded unconvinced. I went towards the door and opened it. Harry fell backwards a little bit, and I struggled to catch him. He fell on top of me, my back slamming against the hard floor. All the breath came out of me and I struggled to catch some air.

"Oh my god Louis are you okay?" Harry rushed as he jumped off of me. My heart was beating unbelivably fast, pounding in my chest like a drum.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Yes. Let's just... go to the hot tub. Okay?" I slowly picked myself off the floor. My chest felt like it was ripping open, but I wasn't about to tell Harry that.

"Okay," Harry said hesitantly, frowning. I kissed his cheek, and we walked towards his back porch. There was a large in ground hot tub surrounded by glowing lights. I smiled widely at Harry as we stepped into the warm water.

"That feels so good," I groaned, and Harry chuckled. I giggled a bit as he sat down next to me and wrapped his legs around mine, kissing my cheek repeatedly.

"You look.. pretty," Harry chuckled, nuzzling his nose in my neck. I rolled my eyes, placing my hand in his hair. Then I felt his hand gently run over my chest, and my breath caught in my throat. He traced his fingertip over my scar, my heart beating steadily underneath.

"This better keep beating. For me." Harry looked up at me, his eyes boring into mine. Then he reached behind him onto a small stool next to the tub. I raised my eyebrow at him in confusion. His hand came back with a small blue box.

"What's this?" I breathed as he placed it in my hands. I traced my fingers over the small gold lettering with a foolish grin on my face.

"Open it," Harry urged, kissing my cheek.

I slowly took the lid off and placed it on the deck. Careful to not get it wet, I took the silver band out of the box. I couldn't help but gasp as I stared at the beautiful bracelet. It had lettering on it. I put it closer to a light, and saw it had a little heart engraved on it, and next to it the words, there is always hope. 

"Harry... I love this. Thank you." My eyes were starting to tear up again, like the emotional person I was.

"Can I put it on for you?" he sounded a bit shy, and I gave out a short, teary laugh.

"Yeah, yes," My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so wide. Harry's must've been too. I could see his dimple, sticking out on his pale face. I stared at him as he clasped the round silver bracelet on my wrist, admiring how he looked. The stars sparkling in the sky shined down softly on his face, highlighting his brown curly hair and dark red lips. He looked younger, despite the intelligence gleaming in his eyes. The green in them looked more vibrant then ever today.

He looked beautiful. And there was still an ache in my chest because I knew that I was probably going to die. My heart was still in horrible condition, and sooner or later the ICD wasn't going to be enough to keep me alive.

I couldn't lose Harry. And I didn't want to leave him.

"What's wrong love?" Harry whispered as he wiped a tear off my cheek that I didn't know was there.

"Nothing... I just. I don't want to die," I said quietly, rotating the bracelet around my wrist. The light reflected off it onto the bubbling water surrounding us.

"You're not going to Louis. Stop thinking that." Harry placed both his hands on the sides of my face, touching his nose to mine.

"But what if it do-"

"You're not going to." Harry repeated, cutting me off. I sighed deeply but then my breath caught when he kissed me. I sank into the kiss, savoring the taste of his lips. I clutched him tighter, not wanting to ever let go. His skin was soft and slightly wet as I ran my fingers down his back all the way to the waist band of his shorts.

I could feel the bubbles pushing against my hand which was now going into unknown territory as I let it slip through and Harry moaned into my mouth. I kissed him harder, my tongue brushing the roof of his mouth. And then he rammed his hips into me, causing me to moan as well.

And when his fingertips brushed over my heart once more, instead of making me flinch, it send shivers down my body and goosebumps across my arms. He groaned as I moved my hand to the front of his body and began to palm him.

And then he caught me off guard by grabbing my wrist, his eyes wide. "Are you ready for this?" His breathing was heavy, his eyes sparkling.

"Yes," I whispered, nudging his forehead with mine.

He nodded quickly and started to kiss me again, pushing up against my hand. And then he put his hand in my shorts too, sending pleasure shooting up my spine.

"I love you." I would never get tired of hearing those words. Ever.

"I love you," I replied.

"You sure you're ready?" He breathed, lightly running his fingertips over my lips.

"I'm sure." I pulled him back to me as the warm water bubbled around us and suddenly grew ten times hotter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger.
> 
> ~Kayla
> 
> Claire here, I'll be doing the smut scene in the next chapter ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Harry grabbed my arm and helped me out of the hot tub and we giggled all the way into the house.

"Uhm, would you mind doing it on the couch? It's leather so it doesn't Matter if it gets wet and the bed is all cloth-"

I pressed my mouth against Harry's, cutting him off with with a heated kiss. He sat on the couch and I straddled his lap, grinding softly on his lap. 

He moaned into my mouth hotly and I whimpered as he gripped my thighs, massaging them gently.

“Harry.” I breathed. 

“You sure you’re alright with this?” He let go of my thighs and cupped my face in his large hands, forcing me to look him in the eyes. “How does your chest feel?”

“Fine. I’m fine Harry. I promise.” I said sincerely. “I want this. I want you. All of you."

Harry dropped his head down so he could lean our foreheads together. He stared at me with those piercing green eyes. I felt like he was staring into my soul or something.

We resumed kissing and Harry started bucking his hips upwards after a few minutes. The air in the room was thick and hot. Harry slipped his hand into my shorts again, but this time he was trying to pull them off. 

I stood obediently and he scooted forward to tug them down. The air hit my dick as it bobbed up, almost touching my tummy. I blushed as Harry’s eyes drifted down my body to my lower regions. 

Without warning he dropped to his knees in front of the couch and took me into his mouth. I let out a surprised ‘Oh’ as the wet heat enveloped me. 

He tightened his lips, creating more suction and my arms flailed, looking for something to grab onto. I ended up putting one in his hair and the other on his cheek. I could feel my dick sliding in and out of his mouth through his cheek and I moaned breathlessly. 

He used one of his hands to pump what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and looked up at me with wet, innocent eyes. He didn’t look 25 in that moment. I didn’t feel 20. I felt like were just a couple of teenagers being young and dumb.

Harry pulled me close to the edge, then opened his mouth wider and deepthroated me. I whimpered in bliss and just when I was about to release he removed his mouth. I whined and he chuckled, kissing my lips. The kiss had a hint of a salty bitter taste.

He bent his head down a little, so our faces were close and he grabbed my wrists, placing my hands on his hips. I breathed out shakily as I pushed his shorts down his long legs. I thought about blowing him, but I was desperate for release.

“Ehm, do you top or bottom?” I asked awkwardly, blushing. 

“Either is fine, whatever you want.” He smiled, pecking my lips sweetly. 

I thought about it for a minute before deciding. “I want you to make love to me.” 

His smile grew and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling us chest to chest. I kissed him passionately, moaning when our dicks lined up and slid together. Harry was able to wrap one hand around us both and jerk us off in unison.

It was pure bliss. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and my thighs started trembling. “Harry, stop.” I whispered brokenly. “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that.” 

His hand stilled and he backed away slowly. “Be right back.” He scurried into his room and came back a minute later with a small purple bottle clutched in his hand.

He drizzled the lube on his fingers and used his clean hand to gently pushed me down onto the couch. He picked up on of my legs and hitched it over his shoulder so he could have better access to my entrance. A cold, slippery finger prodded at my hole and I flinched. 

Harry kissed below my bellybutton, whispering sweet nothings as he pushed his finger in. It was a weird feelifng, but not necessarily a bad one.

He wiggled it around experimenrally, before pulling it out an inch and then pushing it back in. "Breath baby. You have to relax or this is going to hurt a lot." 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as he continued to loosen me up. I felt another finger start to push in and I felt blindly for Harry, squeezing my eyes shut. He grabbed my hand with his free one and entwined our fingers, resting them on my stomach.

He spread his fingers inside me and my body convulsed at at the intrusion. He kissed the back of my hand and kept going. By the time he added a third finger tears had fallen onto my cheeks. 

Harry had let go of my hand and was stroking my dick slowly, trying to bring some pleasure into the mix. 

Once I finally loosened up, Harry began angling his fingers and curling them. He brushed a few spots that made me moan, but when he found that little bundle of nerves I almost screamed. 

"Want you. Now." I grunted. I tugged at his hair impatiently until he took his fingers out of me and came up to kiss me.

He put on a condom that I hadn't noticed before and lined himself up. He placed a hand on my chest to steady hinself and the other guided his dick into me. 

I hissed at the stretch. Harry wasn't small. I should have expected it, I guess, considering how tall he was.

He stopped when he was halfway in and waited until I nodded for him to continue. He was being sweet and going slow so I wouldn't get hurt and that only made me cry harder. No one had ever been as kind to me as Harry had in the past two month. It seemed like it had been more than a month since we met. I loved him so much.

He looked up once he was fully inside and gasped.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry." He brushed back my sweaty fringe and I shook my head.

"Not you. I-I just...Thank you." My crying had turned into sobbing and I felt like like a loser for crying during sex but I couldn't stop it. "You're so kind and caring and for some reason you love me and you want me to live"

"Of course I do." He frowned. "I think I knew it when I first saw you. You gave me this feeling, actually still give me that feeling, that I can't explain." 

I jerked my neck up and l wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "Please don't ever leave me." I whispered agaisnt his lips.

"Never." He whispered back.

We locked lips and he started thrusting, drawing pained and pleasured moans and groans from me. He angled his hips just right and that time I did scream. I couldn't help it. Everything in my body felt like it was on fire and pleasure was coursing through my veins, making my heart speed up. I felt the shocks of the ICD but I ignored it. 

My vision blurred when a hand wrapped around my dick and I arched my back, coming on both of our chests. 

Harry thrusted four more times, then his hips stuttered and he moaned loudly, digging his nails into my shoulder.

I laid down and he laid on top of me, breathing heavily.

I carded my fingers through his wet curls and tried to catch my own breath. 

I was close to falling asleep when he pulled out of me, making me wince. 

He stood, wobbling a bit and held his hand out for me. "Let's go shower." He said in a sexy raspy voice. "Then I'll make us dinner."

I grinned as I took his hand, but it dissapeared when I stood. My lower back and bum were aching, so I walked with a slight limp to the bathroom.

We took turns washing each other and sharing lazy kisses under the warm water then Harry kneaded his hands into my back, massaging away the ache. 

Like he promised he made dinner and we held hands while we ate the lasagna. I felt closer than ever to him. It was a wonderful feeling.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry's POV

"Harreh, Harreh wake up!" Louis voice in my ear pulled me from my light sleep as I yawned deeply.

"What Lou?" I groaned, rolling over in bed and stretching slightly. Looking around, I realized we were in my room, layers of covers blanketing us and sending heat through out my large bed.

"I'm bored," he whined. Chuckling to myself, I pulled his hips to me and he hummed in response.

"Well then kiss me you fool." Louis giggled a bit before placing his lips on mine, bringing back memories of last night. But then the kiss was cut short when Louis yawned loudly, making me turn away and snort with laughter.

"Let's brush our teeth first," I suggested, grabbing his small hand. He blushed, and I kissed him lightly on the nose. Louis followed me into the master bathroom, and I pulled him out a toothbrush I had bought on my small shopping trip. I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter as I saw that he was wearing the bracelet I had given him.

"What're you thinking about?" I blinked a bit as Louis interrupted my thoughts. I grinned slightly at him. His hair was messy and his lips were a bit swollen. But what stuck out most was the fact that he was practically glowing, his eyes sparkling along with his smile.

"You." Louis beamed at me, obviously pleased. I rolled my eyes, squeezing some toothpaste on his toothbrush then mine as well.

"Let's brush!" He cheered, and I chuckled at his childish manner that I loved so much. We began to brush our teeth, pulling funny faces in the mirror and giggling uncontrollably. It wasn't until Louis did a spit take on the mirror that we pulled ourselves together so we could finish.

***

"Let's go eat breakfast," Louis mumbled as we walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but stare at his bum as he trekked in front of me, his hips swaying slightly. He didn't realize how gorgeous he was; in fact he thought opposite. But images of his curvy waist and intense blue eyes, of his fit body and sweaty hair, never left my mind. Actually, they never left my dreams either.

I smirked at the thought, looking at him knowingly. He didn't notice, instead opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of apple juice. But then I noticed him wince a bit as he walked back towards me.

"How do you feel?" I grimaced, placing my hand on his arm as he poured the juice. He handed me a glass and took a sip out of his before responding.

"Sore." I apologized about 10 times before Louis told me to knock it off, making me laugh a bit. I still felt quite guilty as I saw him flinch a bit as he sat down, drinking from his glass.

"Hey cutie!' Louis squealed, as Molly strolled past us.

"Shoot, I need to feed her." I walked towards the container of dog food and picked up the large bag as Louis cuddled with Molly. The sight was absolutely adorable. Louis' face was buried in the fur on her back, blowing rasberries and talking in a high pitched voice.

"Getting jealous," I teased as I poured some food into her bowl. Molly leaped off of Lou's lap and towards her bowl, digging in immediately but occasionaly sending me and Louis glances.

"You should be," he giggled, crossing his arms over his chest. I stared at how loosely my t-shirt fit around his thin torso.

"Oh," I pouted, looking down at the floor then back up at Louis again. He was blushing like he always does when he gets cheeky. For some reason, it seemed like he was always afraid to say stuff, afraid he would say something wrong.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, and I held back a smile.

"You should be," I mocked him, repeating his words from earlier. He narrowed his eyes, and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"You look cute when you do that," I grew serious once more.

The look on his face told me he disagreed, but he smiled nonetheless. That was his one flaw; accepting that he was beautiful. But then again, his flaws made him flawless.

I poured me and Lou a bowl of cereal, and we ate it in a comfortable silence.

*** Warning- Sexual Content ;)

"This show is boring!" Louis groaned, grabbing for the remote. I laughed and handed it to him, and he quickly shut it off. I was completely caught off guard when Louis pounced on top of me. This sudden burst of confidence made me giggle as he pressed his lips to mine.

I didn't protest as Louis slipped my shirt over his head, then mine. Instead I placed a large lovebite on his neck, sucking on the creamy skin as he quivered slightly. I could already feel the heat building up between us, traveling through both our bodies as we kissed. All I could focus on was the taste of Louis lips, and the uncomfortable stiffening in my lower region. I grinded my hips into him, creating friction between us.

"Harry," Louis purred, tugging on the waist band of my sweats. I lifted my hips off the couch as he slipped the fabric down my shaky legs, pressing frantic kisses to his feathery hair. He pulled his down as well, until we were both in our boxers. I was breathing heavily as I put my lips back on his, needing the instant spark of electricity I always got. I continued to roll my hips against his, sending bursts of pleasure up my spine and making me twitch. 

I groaned into Louis' mouth as he wrapped his hand around me, twisting his fingers.

"Louis-" I trembled against his lips as I felt a familiar churning in my stomach. And he had barely done anything. I used my feet to slide his boxers down his legs and he followed suit. I gasped as Louis ran his fingertips us and down my length, thumbing in just the right spots to make me squirm. Then, I couldn't help but let out a small scream as he wiped his finger over pre-cum that had trickled out over the sensitive head of my member.

"I love you so much," I whimpered, grabbing his face and pulling him to me. His hand stopped as he kissed me back with so much passion and lust that it made me want to cry.

Louis groaned as I grabbed his massive cock in my hand, loving the little noises he made as I pinched and prodded, still gazing into his sparkling eyes that were now darkened to a stormy shade of blue.

"I wanna top," Louis managed to mumble out and I let out a short laugh.

"Okay baby," I breathed, pressing kisses to his neck. Then I moved down to between his thighs, nuzzling my nose against the milky skin. Louis bucked his hips off the couch as I took him in my mouth, tasting the pre-cum on my tongue as I swiped it across the head. I ran my teeth and mouth gently up and down his length, hollowing my cheeks and swirling my tongue. And as Louis squirmed as stared into his eyes. He finally looked back and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, letting out a loud moan.

"Harry, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that," he squeaked, and I pulled off with a pop, licking my lips.

"Taste," I whispered, wanting to feel his soft lips on me once more. He kissed me for a bit before grabbing my thighs and hoisting them on his shoulders. The lube was conviently on the table from yesterday, and I thanked myself quietly as he squeezed some onto his fingers. Then I gasped as he stuck his fingers into my hole up to his knuckle.

"Ow," was all I could croak as he crooked his fingers inside me. But then he hit my prostate, and it sent intense pleasure through my entire body. And as he stuck more fingers in, all I could do was whine and whimper, wanting more.

"I want you in me," I begged, and he complied. I stroked myself softly as he lathered himself in lube, trembling slightly. I couldn't help but stare at the scar on his chest that reminded me why we even met in the first place.

And then he was sliding into me. I sinked into him inch by inch, groaning at the burning pleasure coursing through my entire body. Louis slowly lowered my legs off his shoulders to around his waist, and then stopped moving to let me adjust to his large size.

"You okay?" I asked him as he glanced worriedly at me. He just nodded his head, taking in heavy breaths.

"I should be worried about you," he placed his sweaty forehead against me, and I nodded slightly. Then he was rocking his hips, no slamming his hips against me, leaving me to grunt and pant in pleasure as I rolled my lower half. My stomach was churning, and I was turned on more by the fact that my red and swollen length was rubbing against Louis' stomach, dirtying him. I looked at him unashamedly. His eyes were open too, as he stared at my face. I whimpered a bit as we continued to rock, placing my fingertips on his soft cheek. His thrusts were fast and hard, and he was hitting my sensitive spot almost every time. It was impossible not to scream, and then he turned in some way that made my lower half throb and my hands to tremble.

I crushed my lips against his, sucking tightly on his tongue and tangling my fingers through his sweaty hair. And then, with a final groan I came, spurting ribbons all over both of our chests. I placed my hand against his chest, swiping my finger across the sticky substance. Louis sucked at my fingertips and I moaned in pleasure as he swiped his tongue across it.

And then, Louis was coming too, sending shivers throughout me as he shouted out a stream of cuss words that shocked me.

"Harry!" He wheezed as he continued to release into me in a flurry of pants and kisses. And finally, he was done, clutching tightly to me as his warm breaths heated up my face. I wiped the sweat off his forehead adoringly. He looked so beautiful.

"You look so good like this," He groaned as we both clung to each other, our breathing uneven and sticky cum between us. Doing this with him made me feel so much more like a real person, not just some random doctor with some random patient. I was with Louis. The boy I loved more than anything in the world.

"That was..." I sighed contendly, as I rested my head on Louis' chest although he was smaller than me.

"Perfect." He finished, running his fingers through my damp curls. I slowed my breathing and listened carefully for his heartbeat. Finally, I heard it. It was fast, racing much too quickly, but it made sense due to earlier. But it was still too quiet, not strong and a bit sluggish. It downed my spirits a little, but that didn't change the fact that he was mine and I was his.

"I'm gonna have to get this couch cleaned," I chuckled at the sticky mess that surrounded us yet again, reminding me of the night before. Louis giggled, turning shy once more. I placed my hand on his burning cheek and his mouth turned up against it.

"I have to go back to work in two days." I sighed. I mentally hit myself for ruining the moment. Louis frowned a bit.

"So I have to go back to that awful hospital?" He scrunched his nose, playing with his fingers that were still sticky.

"Yeah baby," I bit my lip, staring at his.

"I love you," I continued, leaning in closer.

"I love you," he smiled, turning his head towards me so I could look at his blue eyes that were framed ever-so-perfectly by his thick black lashes.

I could still taste both of us as I kissed him senseless, leaving us both breathless and our hearts fluttering. Love replaced lust as we kissed and kissed, intertwining our bare legs and embracing the warmth of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang that was a long chapter! 2,000 words! Sorry if you guys didn't want another smut scene, I just really felt like writing it for some reason, and I like when Louis tops ;)
> 
> PLEASE give feedback. I've only written smut a few times, and it would mean the WORLD if you would please tell me what you think, positive or negative. And we're trying to dedicate everyone who comments. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this.
> 
> -Kayla x


	17. Chapter 17

Louis’s POV

 

“Come on Lou, you need to get up.” 

 

I grumbled, pulling the covers over my head, blocking out Harry’s voice. 

 

“No.” I whined. “It’s warm and soft.”

 

He ripped the covers off me and I glared as the cold air hit my body. He hovered over me, smiling mischievously. “Hi.” 

 

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. He hummed contently and I pulled him closer.

 

The pain in my chest increased, but I wasn’t going to tell Harry that. He would just make me go back to the hospital. I would have to go regardless, because I couldn’t be left alone, but at least I would get to come home with him and sleep in the same bed as him and maybe do other things in that bed. 

 

When we parted for air he stood with a wince and I did the same. We laughed at each other all the way into the kitchen. We were both waddling like penguins. 

 

“Breakfast?” I put on my best puppy dog face as I sat on the couch. 

 

The chairs at the table were too hard. 

 

“More like lunch.” Harry snorted, but he went to the fridge anyways and got out stuff to make sandwiches with.

 

I asked for a peanut butter and jelly and he ate a peanut butter and banana, which I insisted couldn’t taste good.

He only laughed and ate the entire thing, licking his fingers clean afterwards. I had to look away.

 

We cuddled on the couch, watching movies and kissing occasionally. I dreaded going back to the hospital. We wouldn’t be able to do things like that while we were there. Mostly because Harry had to work and he couldn’t just sit around and talk to me. 

 

Around five Harry packed a small bag with his scrubs and an extra change of clothes and a pair for me, then he grabbed my hand and we got into his car.

 

“If I make it through this I want to get my driver’s license.” 

 

He looked over at me with a frown. “I told you to stop saying that. You are going to make it through this. I’d give you my own heart if that was the only option.”

 

My eyes widened and my breath hitched. “No. No no no. Promise me you won’t do that. Harry Styles I would never be able to live with myself if you did that. I swear to god I’ll-”

 

“Relax babe. It won’t come to that.” He sighed. “You’re number six on the list. That’s pretty high up. Until then we’ll just find ways to prolong your heart.”

 

He entwined our fingers, squeezing gently. I sighed sadly and looked out the window as tears pooled in my eyes. 

 

If I had Harry’s heart inside my body it would haunt me day and night. I couldn’t live with that, knowing that he had died to save me. A tear slid down my cheek and I wiped it away quickly before Harry could see. 

 

The rest of the drive was silent except for the music coming from the radio. He parked in a reserved spot, but he didn’t move, nor did he let go of my hand.

 

He leaned over, kissing my cheek and then let go of my hand. 

 

“Technically you’re not my patient right now, but you’ll have to be when a new heart comes, so the hospital still can’t know. Ella is the only one who knows and we need to keep it that way.”

 

We walked close together into the building and I followed Harry through the maze of hallways until he went into his office. Luckily there was a black leather couch against the wall so I laid on it while Harry sorted through the papers on his desk.

 

I hummed out a tune as I played a game on my phone and Harry laughed quietly.

 

"I have surgery in an hour, so you probably won't see me for a while. There's a button on the wall for the nurses. If you feel anything out of the ordinary press that button."

 

I stood up and walked to Harry, plopping down on his lap. I looped my arms around his neck, smiling sweetly.

 

"Stop worrying. I feel fine." 

 

The sides of his lips twitched up and I grinned before leaning in to kiss him softly.

 

I felt a pang in my chest as my heart rate increased, but I didn't mention it, nor did I stop kissing Harry.

 

His lips were always so soft. I loved it.

 

He circled his arms around my waist, steadying me as we kissed. 

 

We parted for air and he gazed up at me fondly. 

 

"I love you." He murmured.

 

"I know." I giggled. "I love you too."

 

He somehow managed to type on his computer with me still in his lap. I didn't understand anything he was doing, most of it was 3D diagrams of hearts and other heart surgeon related things.

 

"Babe, I have to go now." Harry sighed. 

 

I reluctantly got up and returned to the couch after giving him a good luck kiss.

 

He left soon after and I decided to play on my phone some more. An hour passed and I got bored so I strolled down to Ally's room.

 

She was sitting up in bed with her teddy bear beside her and and a book in her hands. She seemed to be reading to the bear. It one of the cutest things I had ever seen.

 

"Hi Ally." I smiled warmly.

 

"Louis!" She squealed. 

 

I sat on her bed and she hugged me tightly.

 

"What were you reading?" 

 

"Dr. Seuss." She giggled. "I love the rhyming words."

 

"My mum read me his stories before bed every night when I was young." I admitted.

 

My mum may have abandoned me like everyone else but that didn't mean she was a terrible person.

 

Ally tugged her beanie down and I noticed she shivered so I grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair and covered her with it.

 

She thanked me quietly, but I could tell she was embarrassed. She had lost even more weight and her skin was so pale, but she was still so optimistic. I wished I was like her.

 

**

Harry's POV

 

I carefully sliced open my patient's chest and proceeded to insert the pacemaker on the left side of his chest.

 

"Clamp." I called.

 

Two hours later I stitched up the man's chest and the room cheered. I clapped along, smiling. I disposed of my apron, gloves, and cap then washed my hands. 

 

I was exhausted after standing for two hours so I went back to my office hoping hoping to cuddle with Louis, but he wasn't there. I was too tired to go and find him so I laid on the couch and closed my eyes. 

 

Not long after I felt a body squirming on the couch and trying not not to fall off by pressing closer to me. I recognized the person as Louis when he sighed in frustration. 

 

I opened my arms and he muttered something before getting closer and throwing a leg over my hip. The couch was small so we had to be pressed against each other. Not that either of us minded. 

 

"How did your surgery go?" Louis asked quietly.

 

"As expected." I sighed. "Everything went fine."

 

"That's good." Louis murmured.

 

I hummed in response and nuzzled my face against Louis’ neck. “ ‘M tired.” I mumbled pitifully. 

 

“Then sleep.” Louis chuckled. 

 

I snuggled into his side and sighed contently. I eventually drifted off into a relaxing sleep. Louis was an excellent pillow.

 

**

I woke up two hours later and stretched before putting on my white coat. I placed my stethoscope back around my neck. Louis was watching me from the couch.

 

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to fix it somewhat and then I shuffled over to Louis. He yawned as I bent down to kiss his forehead. It was almost nine PM so I grabbed the blanket from my desk chair and spread it over his body.

 

“I’ll be back in a little while. Get some sleep.”

 

He lifted his head to capture my lips in a sweet kiss and I returned it.

 

When I was finally able to tear myself away I checked on all my patients and adjusted medicine where it was needed. By the time I finished another two hours had passed and Louis had fallen asleep. I sat at my desk with a heavy sigh and began filling out paperwork and sorting through my notes. 

 

Around 3 AM I had to leave to assess a patient who had been admitted. He had been shot in the chest, but the bullet had missed his heart so he was passed on to the general surgeon. 

 

I was going over some notes when a small whimper came from the couch. I looked over curiously and got up to go see what was wrong. 

 

Louis’s eyes fluttered open and he croaked my name. 

 

“What is it baby? What’s wrong?” I cupped his cheek, concern dripping from my voice.

 

“It hurts.” He whined. 

 

I immediately knew what he was talking about and I ripped my stethoscope off my neck and scrambled to listen to his heart. My breathing quickened when I realized how erratic the beats were, despite the ICD.

 

I ran to the button and pushed it then dropped to my knees beside Louis, fear pummeling through me. “I need you to stay calm okay? Can you do that for me?” I felt tears welling in my eyes.

 

“What’s happening?” He looked so scared and I felt a pang in my chest. 

 

I grabbed his hands and entwined out fingers, squeezing gently. 

 

“You’re having a heart attack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun!!! Cliff hanger’s are my fav, except when I read them, so sorry. I’m also sorry if this was crappy. I had to force myself to write this. Writer’s block sucks -.-  
> Feedback? -Claire xx


	18. Chapter 18

Harry's POV

My hand trembled as I dropped my stethoscope to hang on my neck. The look on Louis' face was absolutely horrifying. The fear and the pain seemed to overtake both of us as he clutched his chest, gasping as he felt the discomfort and horrible pangs that came along with a heart attack.

I pressed the button on the wall, tears reaching my eyes.

"C'mon!" I groaned, slamming my finger repeatedly on the button.

"Harry I'm scared," Louis whimpered, squeezing my hand so tight my fingers turned white.

"I know baby, I know," I soothed, my eyes burning.

And then he was gasping for air. "I can't breathe!" He screamed loudly, squirming on the couch in my office. I sighed in relief as a nurse came in with a gurney, a shocked look on her face.

"Heart attack," I choked out, and she nodded. We both helped him lay down on the bed, and another nurse tried to help him steady his breaths.

"It hurts, so bad," Louis cried, tears streaming down his face. And then he groaned, his voice echoing down the hallway and making my heart tear apart. His moans and shouts were almost too much for me to handle, but I promised him. I promised him that I would keep him alive, no matter what it took.

"My hearts burning!" Louis sobbed, placing both his hands over his chest and an effort to stop the pain. I cried harder as I watched him, watched him squirm under my eyes as we rolled him towards a room. I could see some nurses looking worriedly from down the hall, but I ignored them. I focused on Louis' face, his sweaty face that was just so beautiful.

"I love you," he whispered, and the nurses sent me confused looks.

"I love you too." I didn't care about them, I just wanted Louis to know. I wanted him to know that every second I spent with him was perfect, that every time I looked into his sparkling blue eyes I got lost and I didn't even want to be found.

We finally entered the large white room and I carried him to the table that was connected with so many wires. Louis' cries had reduced to small whimpers, holding his chest and looking at me helplessly.

"Give him some medicine," I begged, cutting his shirt open with a pair of scissors. I placed my hand on his warm chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly under my hand.

But my real thoughts were of what I learned back in prep school.

The best time to treat somebody with a heart attack is when it first starts, so you need to treat it early. But the bad news is, they may or may not survive depending on their current condition. If the patient's heart it somewhat healthy, they might survive. But if the patient has a bad heart condition... I don't know.

The man's words echoed in my head. Louis had a horrible heart condition, that could barely even manage to work with the ICD and the pacemaker. Let alone keep beating even after a heart attack.

More tears prickled my eyes as I watched the nurse insert the anti-clot medicine, then another handed me a tube.

Oh. I needed to do PCI. I shook my head. I was so distracted and I needed to focus on keeping my beautiful Louis alive.

I never broke eye contact with him as the anesthesiologist put him to sleep, and I felt chest pang when his eyelids fluttered shut.

"Dr. Styles, the PCI," I looked up to see Nurse Ella, her eyes wide as she gestured to the tube in my hand. I bit my lip and proceeded to expose Louis' inner thigh, where I had to insert the tube. The nurse had prepped it for me, and I ignored the familiarity of this spot on his body. Instead, I pushed the tube into his thigh and watched as the balloon attached to the end disappeared into his thin body. His body was jumping as the other doctor placed electroydes on his chest and tried to shock his heart back into beating.

I finally reached the tube to the blocked artery by his heart, praying to God and everybody else that it would work. I could feel the balloon inflating against the walls of his artery, pushing plaque towards the edges so blood could flow through. My face was burning with tears and my heart was probably in the same state as Louis'. And after I had inserted the tube, I turned to the other doctor so I could take over his position.

"1, 2 go!" I shouted. I flinched as Louis' weak body flopped against the bed.

"The tube isn't working," A nurse called out, pointing to a picture on the screen. I tried to control my breathing as I looked at the picture. There was a vessel on the heart that was supposed to go all the way around. But for some reason, it stopped at the top of his heart and I didn't know how to fix it.

Finally, the tears won the battle. I burst into a fit of sobs and the nurse's escorted me out of the room, sending another doctor in there.

I didn't want to leave. I didn't want Louis' life to depend on some other heart doctor who didn't have as much experience as me. I didn't want to.

I screamed at the nurses who held me back against the wall, soothing me and telling me to calm down as I shouted and cried, staring at the open door where Louis lay on the bed, lifeless. My legs were shaking and my heart was racing, and I think I imagined it when Louis looked at me.

I know I imagined it.

Nurse Ella placed a needle on my arm and before I could pull away she stuck her thumb on the plunger, injecting me with a clear fluid. And next thing you know, I was out, not taking my eyes off Louis until I collapsed into Ella's arms and my eyes fluttered closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, short chapter, and I'm sorry. But I want to leave you hanging.
> 
> -Kayla


	19. Chapter 19

11:21 PM

 

I woke up sometime during the night, judging by the darkness I could see out of my office window.

 

I sat up groggily on the couch, rubbing my head. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

 

That's when it all came rushing back. Louis had a heart attack. How long had I been asleep?

 

With my heart in my throat I sprinted through the hospital, but no matter how fast I ran things seemed to be in slow motion. Every square inch of of my body hurt, but I didn't stop running until I reached Louis' room, or right outside it. 

 

I fell to my knees when I saw the open door. The bed had been freshly made, and the room was sanitized, like Louis had never been there.

 

My stomach churned as I sobbed into my hands right there in the middle of the hospital. My chest was clenching painfully and for a minute I thought I was having a heart attack.

 

Nurses were flocking to me and grabbing at me, but I fell from my knees and curled into a ball on the floor, weeping loudly.

 

"Louis!" I screamed hoarsely. "Louis!"

 

The love of my life was gone and I hadn't been there to save him. I promised I would save him and I hadn't. I let him down.

 

I wouldn't get to wake up next to him every morning or fall asleep in his arms every night. We would never grow old together. I would never hold him again, or make love to him in our bed. I would never see his beautiful Blue eyes again or his perfect smile. I'd never feel his lips against my own. I'd never feel his small hand in my larger one again. We wouldn't get married or live in a big house with kids and pets. We weren't going to have anniversaries. Everything was gone. Louis was gone.

 

"NO!" I grabbed my hair, pulling furiously. A crowd had surrounded me, but I couldn't be bothered by it. My thoughts were nothing but a mantra of nonono and louislouislouis.

 

I felt a sharp sting on my cheek that wasn't pressed to to the cold, tiled floor and looked up in shock to Ella who was kneeling in front of me. 

 

Her and another doctor hoisted me up, but I went limp, wailing out pitiful "no's." They dragged me down the hall anyways and Ella grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up.

 

My vision was blurry due to my tears, but I could make out a boy lying on a hospital bed. I blinked rapidly, wiping my eyes to get a better view. 

 

I sobbed more when I realized it was Louis, but Ella pushed a hand over my mouth.

 

“He’s sleeping.” She shushed me. “The ICD has been disabled. He has less than 24 hours without a new heart. Let him sleep."

 

I forced myself to stop crying and I walked to the side of Louis’ bed. His skin was white, almost blending in with the bed sheets and his eyes were sunken in. His hair was flat and greasy on his forehead and I gently pushed it out of his eyes.

 

His eyes fluttered open and my bottom lip trembled as another sob tried to escape. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out except for a choked sound.

 

“I’m so sorry baby.” I whispered. “I’m so sorry.” He shook his head pitifully and I cradled his face with both my hands. “Don’t move. You need to keep your strength up. There’s s-still a-a chance.”

 

With his current condition he would be moved to the top of the list for a heart transplant, but he had less than a day to get one before his organs would start to shut down. 

 

He lifted his hand weakly, resting it on mine “Hold m-me.” He rasped out. 

 

I laid down beside him gently and wrapped my arms around him, careful not to bump any of the tubes and cords attached to him. He turned his head slightly to nuzzle into my chest and I kissed his cold forehead. 

 

“Keep an eye on him Harry. We’re in the ICU by the way, so you don’t get lost.”

 

“I won’t be moving.” Harry said quietly. 

 

Ella sighed sadly and the other doctor followed her out of the room. She closed the door and shut the blinds and I made a mental note to thank her later. 

 

11:42 PM

 

Louis looked much too fragile, to small, lying on my chest. The beeps from the monitor were erratic and they got a little further apart each time. 

 

Louis’ hand was gripping the front of my scrubs and I felt something wet drip onto my collar bone. I rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his forehead, cheeks, and eyelids.

 

“Please don’t cry. You can’t over exert your heart.” I shuddered at the thought of his heart finally giving out. 

 

“I love y-you.” He hiccuped.

 

“No. Don’t do that.” I cringed. “Don’t you dare say goodbye! You’re going to be fine, you’re going to get a new heart and I’m going to give you a house and kids and everything you’ve ever wanted, but you have to fight this Louis. Keep fighting.”

 

“I already have everything I ever wanted.” Louis’ voice was barely above a whisper. “You’re all I want.”

 

The beebs slowed and I called Louis’ name frantically, not even sure of what else I was saying. 

 

The alarm started to go off and the nurses came in. Even Ella was tearing up as she muted the monitor. 

 

“I’m sorry, Louis. There’s nothing we can do to fix your heart. We can give you a sedative to put you to sleep, but I'm afraid that will speed up the process.”

 

“No!” I growled. “There has to be something we can do!”

 

Louis tugged at my shirt weakly and I looked down at him through teary eyes. “Kiss me. P-please.”

 

“I can’t lose you.” I breathed.

 

I leaned forward and kissed him with all the love in the world, tuning everything else out and focusing on Louis. I combed my fingers through his hair as I got the salty taste of tears in my mouth. I pulled back after a minute and buried my face in his hair. 

 

“Don’t leave.” He whimpered. “Stay with me until I fall asleep.”

 

I wished that was all he was doing. Just simply falling asleep, but instead he would be going to sleep forever. He would never wake up.

 

“I’ll never leave you.” 

 

"The monitor!" Ella screeched. 

 

I looked behind me, prepared for the worst. My eyes widened when I saw the beats were starting to speed up and become more regular. 

 

"But that's impossible." Dr. Landon shook his head. 

 

"Kiss him again." Ella said hesitantly. 

 

I leaned down again and touched our lips together, listening for the monitor. Ella turned the sound back on and we all witnessed the beeps growing stronger and quicker.

 

And basically I kissed Louis until my lungs were screaming for air.

 

"It's like when you love someone and they kiss you and you get those butterflies. That's speeding up his heart." I heard Ella and the other doctor talking.

 

They left, still discussing how it was possible, but the joy was short lived because five minutes later it was slowing down again.

 

Honestly, if I had to kiss him every five minutes for the rest of my life just to keep him alive then I would. 

 

4:36 AM

 

No calls from the UK Heart Association had come and Louis had had a little over 17 hours left, maybe nineteen if I kept kissing him. 

 

The poor boy was so exhausted he could barely move. I just held him and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. I had only gotten up once to pee and to get more blankets since Louis was shivering violently.

 

The blood was starting to leave his appendages and flow to his vital organs, which meant he wasn’t retaining heat, so I wrapped him in blankets, cranked up the thermostat and cuddled him close.

 

6:01 AM

 

A nurse brought Ally in and I had the urge to cry again. She could barely stand and her skin was pale, although not as pale as Louis'. She sat on the bed with us and started to cry into Louis’ chest, which made me cry, which made Louis cry also. We were a sad sight to see. 

 

9:53 AM

 

The kisses weren’t working as well, Louis’ heart was failing and nothing was going to stop that. Not even true love could stop it. I wished I was in one of those movies where Love conquers all.

 

1:09 PM

 

“How long?”

 

“Nine hours left.”

 

“Nine hours left for someone to die.”

 

4:59 PM

 

Nurse Ella dragged me away from Louis, claiming to have important news, so I followed her into the hallway where we could talk. 

 

“There might be a heart. A couple in Bradford were in a head on collision and the husband isn’t showing signs of waking up. He’s an organ donor, but they have to wait an hour to see if he has any brain activity.” Ella sighed.

 

“The heart is compatible?” I almost jumped up and down. “I know it’s wrong to be happy that someone died, but I am!” I started to cry.

 

Ella smiled warmly. "We have a team on standby to go retrieve it if there is no brain activity, though I think it'd be best not to tell Louis until-"

 

"Until we know for sure." Harry cut in. "Yeah, I don't want to get his hopes up then crush them if it doesn't work out."

 

Part of me was relieved but the other part was even more nervous because if the man wasn't brain dead then we would have to wait even longer for a heart transplant and Louis didn't have long left.

 

6:12 PM

 

The moment Ella stepped in I knew we had the heart. She was smiling wide and a few interns followed behind her.

 

"We need to prep Louis for surgery."

 

Louis looked up from my chest with wide eyes. "What?" He croaked.

 

"There's a heart baby." I choked out tearfully. "You're getting a new heart."

 

Louis' jaw went slack and he stared up at me. "Someone died?" 

 

And if I ever had to describe Louis, my first thought would be how he never put himself first. Here he was getting a new heart that would save his life but he was worried about the person giving it to him.

 

He stretched his neck and I leaned down to kiss him lovingly. A few of the interns looked at us with wide eyes but I just smiled and got off the bed while the interns did their job. 

 

"Just sign here." Ella held out a clipboard and Louis scrawled a messy signature on the line. 

 

"Originally Dr. Styles was going to preform the surgery but hospital rules forbid Doctors to operate on patients they have relationships with, so Dr. Crest will be preforming the surgery. He's flying in now at Dr. Style's request." Ella explained to Louis.

 

Louis looked at me with raised eyebrows and I shrugged. "I want the best for my baby." I cooed. "Since I can't do it myself."

 

"But you'll still be there won't you?" Louis suddenly looked panicked. "Y-you promised-"

 

"Babe, I'm going to be there. I can look, I just can't touch." I soothed him. I pushed his fringe aside and kissed his clammy forhead.

 

"Nurse Ella, the heart is arriving in fifteen minutes." An intern who looked out of breath said.

 

"We need to take him Dr. Styles." Ella frowned. 

 

I reluctantly let go of his hand and let the interns get him situated to move. 

 

"I'll meet you in the operating room." I kissed the back of his hand with a small smile.

 

They lowered the sides of the bed and Louis was wheeled out of the room. 

 

I watched with tears in my eyes as he dissappeared down the hall. 

 

7:48

 

"You're just here for support. You can't interfere." Ella reminded me.

 

"I know." I sighed. 

 

She tied the back of my gown since my hands were shaking. And I put on my gloves and my scrub cap to keep my hair back.

 

Louis was positioned on the table and he looked scared. I rushed into the room and took Louis' hand, squeezing gently.

 

"Harry." He croaked. Tears were streaking his cheeks, so I dropped down to my knees so we were at eye level. 

 

"Hey, baby." I breathed. "Smile for me?"

 

He forced a weak smile and I kissed his lips gently.

 

By then everyone had heard about our relationship and and a couple of the doctors 'awwed'.

 

"Everything's gonna be okay. You're going to make it through this and we're going to have our happily ever after." I petted his hair and he nodded.

 

"Dr. Styles, we need to get started." A nurse said softly.

 

I bit my lip and nodded to the Anesthesiologist.

 

"Okay, Louis I need you to count backwards from five when you hear the beep." 

 

I smiled reassuringly at Louis and kissed him again. "Count with me." I swallowed the lump in my throat at the sound of the beep.

 

"5..." my voice was stronger than Louis' as we counted together. "4...3..." Louis' voice was barely above a whisper. "2..." His eyes closed and I choked out "1" as a tube was inserted down his throat to breathe for him.

 

10:24

 

"Suction."

 

I was sitting in the viewing area with a few of the interns, biting my nails.

 

I had planned on staying In the operating room, but once I saw Louis' chest being sliced open I felt sick to my stomach. 

 

I was was a doctor, so it was weird that the sight of blood made me dizzy, but it was Louis' blood.

 

After two hours they had the cardiopulmonary bypass machine pumping Louis' blood through his body while they put in the new heart. 

 

They sewed it in and then connected the blood vessels. 

 

The intercom was on so he could hear what they were saying. So far things were going well, but they hadn't gotten to the scary part yet. 

 

"Turn off bypass."

 

"Turning off bypass."

 

I walked back downstairs to the room, putting on a clean gown and gloves. 

 

I stood towards the back as we all waited anxiously. The bypass machine stopped and the beeps of the heart monitor slowed down to a flatline. 

 

"Charge to two hundred."

 

"Charging."

 

The small paddles were placed on the heart and a jolt of electricity pumped through it, which was supposed to make it start beating, but the flatline continued.

 

"Charge again."

 

"Charging."

 

They shocked his heart three more times and we waited with baited breath for the heart to start, but the flatline didn't stop. 

 

I stepped forward, staring down at Louis' pale and lifeless face. "Charge again." I looked at the technician.

 

"Dr. Styles-"

 

I dove forward and thrust my hand into his chest. I massaged the heart, making it beat. 

 

"Dr. Styles!"

 

Then I felt it. The thumping of a heartbeat beneath my fingertips. I slowly retracted my hand as a universal breath hitch passed around the room.

 

My whole body went numb as I was practically dragged out of the room by some nurses.

 

"What part about don't interfere did you not understand?!" Ella threw her hands up in the air.

 

"He was dying!" I wailed. "I had to do something! Everyone else was standing around like idiots!"

 

I stormed out before anyone could say anything else. The interns all stared at me when I went back to the viewing room but I ignored them. 

 

Once Louis' chest had been stitched up and bandaged I followed the nurses wheeling Louis up to the ICU. They adjusted the tube in his throat and emptied his catheter bag before leaving us alone. 

 

I laid on the bed with him, carefully draping and arm around his waist and resting a head on his shoulder. 

 

And that's where I would lay until he woke up.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry's POV

Waking up with empty arms was one of the worst feelings there was. I flashed back to the night before, remember the feeling of his body pressed up against me as we fell asleep. But the bed was empty, wrinkles in the sheets where I knew he was laying.

"Dr. Styles?" I whipped my head around to see Nurse Ella looking at me sympathetically.

"Where is he?" I growled, sitting up in the hospital bed.

"We took him for testing, I didn't want to wake you-"

"Why-" I paused, taking a deep breath through my nose and closing me eyes, "Why would you think that I didn't want to wake up when he did?"

She shrugged pathetically and I felt guilt tug at my chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. Can you just show me where he is?" She sighed and nodded, waiting for me to stand up before leading me out the open door.

We finally arrived in a small room, dimly lit by lights in the celiing. It was just enough light for me to see the sleeping boy on the bed, hooked up to so many machines it made my heart hurt. I could see his long eyelashes from here, and his prominent cheekbones I've grown to love so much.

"Louis," I whispered, willing my feet to move towards him. But they stuck to the floor like cement as I stared at his face that was pale. Way too pale.

I cringed as a nurse stuck a needle in his arm, withdrawing blood, and he didn't even move or flinch.

There was a warmth on my shoulder and I looked down to see a hand.

Oh. Ella.

"It'll be okay, Harry." It was weird to hear her say my name, she usually called me Dr. Styles. I politely removed her hand from my shoulder and gave her a small smile before finally walking towards the boy I love.

"Have you got some results back yet?" I asked quietly, glancing at the short nurse in front of me. She pursed her lips and shook her head, closing up the tubes of Louis' blood in her hand. I bit my lip and looked away, trying my hardest not to let the tears take over.

"I"m sure his body won't reject it. The heart matched everything," she assured me, patting me on the arm before scurrying out of the room.

It was weird not having that usual chair that was always by his bedside. I glanced around until my gaze landed on a metal chair next to all the machines. I dragged it towards his temporary bed, ignoring the loud squeaky noise.

"Hey Lou," I said softly, settling on the cold metal chair as I placed my hands in his.

His eyelids didn't flutter like I expected. Furrowing my brow, I snatched up his chart from the table next to him. Flipping it open quickly, I read that they gave him a lot of pain medicine which made him really sleep and really hard to wake up.

This was going to be difficult.

"Louis," I cooed, gently patting my hand against his pale cheeks. He looked sick, so so sick.

He didn't move until I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and it felt so cliche that I almost laughed.

"Harry?" Louis' voice cracked and he gazed up at me with sleepy eyes. I stared at him in adoration before responding, "Hey baby."

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly before going back into a frown. His eyes were barely open, so I could only see a glimpse of blue underneath his eyelids. I could feel his hand shaking in mine, and he looked like he could fall asleep at any moment. 

One of the symptoms of rejection was fatigue.

Shut up Harry.

But then I looked closer, athe little beads of sweat on his forehead. I placed my hand on the the hot skin and felt it burn beneath my fingertips.

Another was high temperature.

Rejection after heart transplants was quite common and most of the times was easy to treat, depending on the severity. But the fact that it was Louis, the person I cared for the most in the whole world, made it so much harder.

"The test results are back," I heard a voice from the doorway, making both me and Lou jump.

"Am I going to be okay?" Louis croaked hopefully, breaking my heart.

"Louis, you have a mild rejection in your heart." While Louis' eyes widened in fear, I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh thank God," I sighed, letting a grin come across my face.

"What? Harry isn't this bad?" Louis protested, suddenly more alert.

"No love, it can be treated quite easily." I assured him, gently squeezing his hand.

"Oh," Louis squeaked, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

The nurse standing in the doorway cleared her throat awkwardly, and I tore my gaze away from his lovely face.

"Oh. Sorry. Thanks, I'll take care of it," I told her, sending her a quick smile as she nodded and closed the door.

"So what are we going to do?" Louis asked, looking up at me through his thick lashes.

"You're going to take steroids," I smirked, standing up in my chair.

"Uhm, okay?"

"I'm going to go get them," I ignored the confusion in his tone and instead placed a gentle kiss to his chapped lips.

I walked over to the medicine table in the other corner of the room, grabbing the steroid shots from the cabinet. The needles were quite long, and I tried my best to hide it from Louis.

"This is going to hurt a bit. But not that much!" I said pathetically, afraid to scare him.

"Okay," he whispered, and I could tell he was tired. Heart transplants, especially when you have rejection, makes you so weak even though your heart is so much stronger.

By the time I inserted the needle, Louis was half asleep and barely flinched.

"It's okay baby, almost done." Even though he was okay, I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I stared at my perfect, perfect angel, so weak and so vulnerable. His hands were shaking and clammy, and his lips were faded into his pale skin. I hated to see him like this. I missed the semi healthy Louis I had back at my cabin.

"You'll be okay," I gulped, mostly trying to comfort myself now. Soon his breathing turned steady, matching the rhythmic beats of the heart monitor attached to him. 

I heard the door open behind us, and little footsteps walking towards us. I didn't want to turn around, because the person would see my red eyes and stained cheeks.

"Harry?" I felt my lips tremble at the scratchy, high voice. Ally.

"Hi Ally," I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt her place her small hand on my back.

"Is Louis going to be okay?" I nodded, watching as she walked in front of me. She was dressed in a small nightgown with little roses on it, and she still had her teddy bear in her hands.

I felt my stomach churn as she ran her fingertips across his sleeping face, his lips parted slightly as he breathed.

She probably wouldn't see him for much longer. Her skinny legs and bald head, and her weak body gave away the fact that she didn't have much time left. I was surprised she could still get around. I wrapped my arms around the little girl, lifting her up onto my lap as she nuzzled her face into my chest.

"I love you so much. So does Louis," I mumbled in her ear as she clutched to me tightly, and I could feel her tears against my scrubs.

"I love you too," She said, her voice so quiet I could barely hear it.

"Is Ally in here!?" A alert voice called from the ever-so-popular doorway.

"Yes, she is," I muttered, blinking quickly to hide my tears from Ella. She sighed in relief and moved towards us. I tightened my arms around the little girl that I loved so much protectively, even though I trusted Ella. I didn't want to let her go.

I would be lying if I said I didn't think about me and Louis living together and adopting Ally.

"We have to take her for her next round." I took a few deep breaths through my nose before helping Ally off my lap, trying my hardest not to look at her scared face. I turned my attention back to Louis as Ella led her out of the room, trying to steady my breathing.

Why is life so messed up?

With one more choked sob, I crawled under the sheets next to Louis and wrapped my arms around his tiny body, pulling him closer to my chest like a child. He was so small in my arms, and I clutched him tightly to me, never wanting to let go. The warmth against my arms gave me reassurance as I held onto him, crying into his shoulder while breathing in his perfect smell and feeling his hair tickle my face.

"I love you so much," I whispered, letting out a shuddery breath.

My only response was Louis squirming closer to me, as if he knew I was there the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would update last night, and I was going to, but my brother was hogging the computer. So I updated tonight instead. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, I feel like it wasn't that good because I just do.
> 
> Ily guys so much, you don't even realize. Thank you for voting and everything, you readers mean the world to us.
> 
> -Kayla♥


	21. Chapter 21

It had been three days since the surgery and so far things were going well. Louis was starting to get his strength back. We were walking down the hall and I had my arm around Louis' waist to steady him. We had to stop a couple times so Louis could catch his breath though. 

 

"Why is this so fucking hard?" He wheezed. "You'd think my body would be happy that it finally got a working heart."

 

I looked him up and down, quickly deciding he needed to rest. I grabbed a nearby wheelchair and commanded him to sit. He crossed his arms over his chest with a pout and I tried kissing it away. 

 

I could tell he was trying not to smile, but he failed and the corners of his lips turned up. I grinned triumphantly and began wheeling him back to his room in the ICU. He would be moved to a regular room in a few days, so long as no major complications occurred.

 

"Your body thinks the heart is a foreign object, or a disease if you will, so it's attacking it. Luckily your immune system is weak so it's not hurting you that much. It'll get used to it eventually." I explained. He grumbled and I smiled fondly at the back of his head.

 

Once we were back in his room I helped him onto the bed and petted his hair when he winced. "I need to clean your stitches." I murmured apologetically. 

 

He groaned and sat up so I could lift his shirt over his head. Normally nurses did this kind of thing but Louis preferred me to do it and so did I. I peeled off his current bandages and examined the wound carefully, looking for signs of infection. I pursed my lips and poked a spot, watching to see if the color changed. It did so I grabbed the alcohol wipes and wiped gently at the cut. 

 

"It's healing well." I assured him. It was red around the sides but that was to be expected. It was just part of the healing process. 

 

He nodded and laid his head back against the pillows while I cleaned the cut, put medicated ointment on it, and then bandaged it again. I reached for his shirt but he grabbed my wrist.

 

"Need to shower. ‘m disgusting." He frowned.

 

I ran him a bath instead and made sure the water was warm enough before carrying him into the bathroom. He cuddled into my chest and I kissed the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around my neck when I set him down and I pulled the rest of his clothes off. 

 

He climbed over into the tub and settled into the water with a sigh. His bandage was waterproof so I didn't worry about his wound getting wet. I grabbed a cup from the sink, filled it with water, and poured it over his hair, keeping a hand right at his hairline so it didn't get in his face. I massaged the shampoo into his hair, rinsed it out, and then repeated the process with conditioner. 

 

After that I got a washcloth and wiped his face carefully. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed, leaning into my hand slightly.

 

I wiped his neck, shoulders, and the part of his chest that wasn't bandaged then asked him to stand up. He held onto the bar on the wall as I wiped his belly and legs. I gently wiped over his lower regions and then he turned around so I could wash his back.

 

We didn't talk much, just heavy breathing and the occasional sloshing of water. 

 

When I was finished I grabbed a fluffy blue towel and wrapped it around his waist then got another to drape over his shoulders. He looked up shyly, so I kissed his temple, holding onto him as he walked slowly back to the bed. 

 

I helped him dry off and then I gave him a pair of sweats I had gotten him a few days ago. They were just Grey but they were comfy. I was wearing the same ones in navy. I had the week off due to 'emotional stress' so I was spending all my time with Louis. I hadn't left the hospital except to get him some clothes and to go to my house to get some clothes for myself. 

 

He whined when I pulled on the shirt. I knew it rubbed against the bandage, and if we weren't in a hospital I would have let him go without one. I covered his skinny legs with the freshly cleaned sheets and turned on the small TV. I had taken Peter Pan out of the library so I hit play. Peter Pan was his favorite movie and we had already watched it twice but I couldn't deny him anything. 

 

I gave him another steroid shot when he was focused on the movie and he pressed his lips into a hard line. "Cuddle?" He asked weakly.

 

I obliged and layed on my side next to him so I could drape my arm over his waist and rest my head on his shoulder. He fell asleep in less than ten minutes and soon I fell asleep too. 

 

**

 

I woke up to a high pitched whine and my eyes widened when I felt Louis squirming next to me. I reached over his body to turn up the morphine dosage and grabbed the soft towel, patting at his sweaty face as he scrunched his nose in irritation.

 

"It's okay." I whispered. "You're alright."

 

Louis curled into my chest pitifully, whimpering slightly. I rubbed his back and raked my fingers through his fringe as he started to cry. He buried his face into my chest and I curled around him, peppering kisses on his forehead and cheeks. 

 

"Why do you even put up with me?" He hiccuped. “I’m a mess.”

 

"Because I love you." I answered immediately. And it was true. I loved him more than anything else, possibly even myself.

 

After a few minutes the morphine kicked in and he went pliant in my arms, occasionally sniffling or moving to a more comfortable position. 

 

I felt my own eyes filling with tears at the broken boy in my arms. I just wanted to hug him so tight all his little pieces would stick back together.

 

“I’m always here to hold your hand. I love you, okay? You’re interesting and different and I like that.” 

 

Louis sniffled and curled into me. “But I’m sick and I can’t do things with you. I’m stuck here. you deserve better than that.”

 

“Sometimes you don’t need to say anything. Just be there. Just be here beside me. That’s enough. You make me happy. You make me laugh. You’re a little crazy and awkward, but your smile alone can make my day. I’ve completely fallen for you. Everything you do, say, and are. You’re my first thought in the morning and my last thought before I fall asleep, and almost avery thought in between.”

 

Louis was crying again at the end of my little rant, so I just held him close and rubbed his back soothingly.

 

“I love you.” He said quietly. “So fucking much.

 

It went without saying that I loved him back. It was quiet in the room except for our breathing and Louis’s soft cries.

 

A lot of times it wasn’t the body rejecting the heart that killed patients. Everyone seemed to believe that once they got a new heart everything would be better right away, but that wasn’t the case. There was a lot of recovery time involved and if they fell into a depression and stopped taking care of themselves the heart would fail again.

 

I couldn’t let that happen to Louis. I just wanted him to be happy again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN TO "CANCER" BY MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE WHEN READING THIS. It's a beautiful song and it's good with this chapter.

Louis' POV

When I woke up, I could feel a warm presence next to me, and I couldn't help but smile. My back was pressed up against Harry's chest, and I could feel his steady breaths.

"Ow," I winced as I turned in the bed so I was facing him, and his eyelids fluttered slightly, his delicate lashes dark against his pale skin. I still didn't understand how someone so beautiful like Harry Styles could even consider loving a boy like me, with heart problems and a horrible self esteem.

I leaned in closer and giggled as he curls tickled my nose, and they gave off the sweet smell of Harry. 

Finally, I was rewarded with the breathtaking sight of green as he finally opened his eyes.

"Hey love," he said softly, and I couldn't help but squirm in the bed because his voice. I chuckled as Harry climbed on top of me, supporting his weight with his elbows.

"Hi," I grinned widely, running my fingers through the hair resting on his forehead. My leg was falling asleep due to the fact that Harry was now laying all of his leg weight on me, but his chest still hovered above me.

"Don't I get a good morning kiss?" Harry smiled, showing me those perfect teeth of his.

"Nope." I turned my head away as he leaned in closer to me, his eyes sparkling.

"Louis! I thought you loved me!" Harry said dramatically, nudging his nose against my cheek. It took all my self control not to pull him into a huge hug, because he was acting utterly adorable right now and he wasn't even trying.

"I don't love you," And I cringed as the lie came out of my mouth, listening to Harry's gasp.

"I'm kidding!" I shrieked, turning my head back to face him. "I really do love you. A lot." I felt a hot blush creep up my cheeks annoyingly, but the burn lessened some as Harry placed his warm hand on the side of my face.

"I know. So you have to kiss me." I rolled my eyes and pecked his lips quickly. The pout that came across Harry's face made me giggle a bit.

"That was a pathetic kiss," he mumbled, moving off of me.

"Wait!" I protested, gripping his arms tightly. He raised his eyebrows expectantly and I placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head closer to me. Then I pressed my lips onto his gently, moving them slowly. I put my other hand on his cheek, feeling the soft skin beneath my fingertips.

When we finally pulled apart, both of us were smiling and I felt breathless.

"Harry!" I heard the door to my room slam open, causing both me and Harry to jump. He rolled off me quickly and stood up on the floor, straightening his coat.

"Yes Ella, what is it?" I looked up to see Nurse Ella standing in the doorway, her eyes wide.

"Can you please come over here?" She said quietly, and Harry nodded. He turned back, meeting my eyes and giving me a small smile, before rushing out of the room as Ella shut the door behind them.

I knew my new heart was beating steadily in my chest, but it felt like it was racing.

***

Harry's POV

"What is it?" I breathed worriedly at Ella's nervous stance. She was pulling me down the hallway frantically, and she still hadn't said a word.

"It's, it's Ally." She finally spoke, and I bit my lip as my mind started shooting so many possiblities.

But the one that stuck out the most was, did she die?

"She has a really, really high fever," she continued, "and it's getting to the point where it could be fatal."

I felt my heart drop in my chest at the word fatal. Death. Ally. I loved Ally so much, and I knew that Louis did too. She visited us as much as she could, and Louis always was so happy around her. She was always there to tell us stories about her childhood, about how happy she used to be.

I nodded grimly, trying to steady my breathing. I could feel tears prickling my eyes and I reached my fingers up to wipe them away.

The walk to Ally's room seemed to take ages, but we finally arrived. It wasn't her real room, it was a new one in the ICU.

I couldn't help but let out a choked sob as I saw Ally. There were so many machines.

"How high is the temperature?" I asked, my voice shaky.

"110 degrees." I squeezed my eyes shut. That was extremely dangerous.

I got on my knees in front of the bed, placing my hand on Ally's sweaty forehead. She was shaking, shaking so hard that I could see the sheets moving.

"I'll try to help you baby," I choked, wiping a few stray hairs away from her face. Her eyes were barely open as she stared back at me with a defeated look.

The thing was, the fever wouldn't be what killed her. It just happened to be one of the main symptoms that happened to kids with cancer. But it did show that the cancer was getting worse. I felt Ella nudging my shoulder, and she handed me a picture.

It was her brain, where the cancer started. It had spread throughout her whole brain now, and I finally came to terms with what I'd been denying for a while.

Her cancer couldn't be controlled anymore. Instead of treating it, we should be trying to make her feel better and let her..... let her die.

"No more treatments," I stood up and Ella's eyes dropped to the floor sadly. Then I remembered that Ally was on the bed right next to us, and I ushered both of us into the hallway as I shut the door quietly.

"Put her on morphine, give her all the medicine she can handle so she feels a bit better. I'm going to talk to her sister. I think it's time to let her go," I whispered, as a burning tear rolled down my cheek. Ella nodded slowly, and I felt my bottom lip trembling.

I strided away from the room and into the waiting room. I finally spotted Ally's sister, and I forced my legs to move towards her.

"How's she doing?" she asked worriedly, and I took a shaky breath before speaking.

"Her body can't handle the cancer anymore. I think, I think it's time." I could barely breathe, and it didn't look like she could either. But she finally directed her eyes from off the floor to me, and they were watery and bloodshot.

"Okay," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," I said.

"Addison," her voice cracked, and I cried harder.

"I'm so sorry Addison," I managed to get out, and motioned for her to get up. I felt eyes on us as we walked towards the entrance to the ICU, nearing closer to the place where Ally was getting put under many pain medications so she felt more comfortable.

When we got to Ally's room, I froze abruptly.

"What?" Addison sniffled, and I slapped my forehead.

"Louis," I whispered, and raced towards his room, my boots pounding loud against the floor.

I didn't care when I ran into the wall, I just needed to talk to Louis. He looked quite mad as I slid into the room, mad and confused.

"Louis,"I whimpered, and flung myself onto the bed.

"Harry's what's wrong?" Louis exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"It's bad. So so bad," I cried, shaking violently.

"Harry! Tell me now!"

"Ally. She's gonna, she's gonna die," I hicupped, and I felt Louis' hand stop moving in my hair.

"No she's not," Louis said in a flat voice, and I flinched.

"Yes she is Louis. She has a high fever and-"

"She can't die! She promised!" I could tell he was already crying, just by the way he was speaking. I needed to be strong for him.

"Baby, it's okay," I soothed, my hands trembling as I wiped my thumb under his eyes. They were shining with tears, and he still looked so beautiful it hurt.

"I wanna say goodbye," he whispered, and I felt a tug in my chest.

I had a nurse get us a wheelchair and I pushed Louis towards Ally.

***

"Ally!" Louis whimpered and shot out of his wheelchair towards the frail girl on the bed.

Addison jumped away, giving Louis space. I stroked his back soothingly as he placed shaky kisses to Ally's face. I couldn't hear what he was saying, just quite little whimpers and mumbles, but it made me want to roll up into a ball and just die.

The knot in my stomach, the weight on my chest... it was unbearable.

"Bye Ally. I love you." I heard Louis whisper, and I couldn't breathe.

And I said goodbye too, and I kissed her forehead softly, and then her eyes weren't open anymore. They were closed as Ella injected the liquid into her IV. They were closed.

And there was nothing we could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter, huh?
> 
> I really hated to make Ally die, because I loved her so much. But me and Claire agreed that it kinda needed to happen. :(
> 
> Comment!
> 
> -Kayla


	23. Chapter 23

Harry’s POV

"Time of death 7:23 PM." The words rung in my ears, haunted my dreams, and drilled holes in my chest. Even though I knew it would happen eventually nothing had prepared me for the actual thing.

Louis had been moved into a normal room and was recovering physically but emotionally we were both drained. I was put off of major surgeries for a few weeks and I feared I would loose my job but the board knew I was going through a lot so they took pity on me.

"Haz?" Louis croaked. "Don't zone out. Please." He whispered. "I don't want to he alone."

I thumbed away a tear from his cheek and forced a small smile. It had been three days since Ally lost the battle to cancer but we still cried at the mention of her name.

My suit was hanging in my office along with one I rented for Louis. He was going to be let out of the hospital later that evening for the last time. His heart was working well and he would be living with a heart surgeon so at least we had something to look forward too.

When the time came for the funeral I helped Louis get dressed and tied his tie, tucking it under his collar. I had already dressed and clocked out. I grabbed his bag and put a gentle hand on his back to lead him to my car.

Not a word was spoken on the way to the church, but hand squeezes were exchanged occasionally. In the parking lot I sighed and tipped my head back against the headrest.

"She's really gone." I chewed on my lower lip and closed my eyes as Louis scooted over to rest his head on my shoulder.

Once inside we found our seats in the front row. Ally's sister was sitting a couple people away with Molly at her feet. She had picked up the dog the night Ally passed. I had grown quite attached to the yapping yorkie, but I knew Ally would have wanted her sister to keep her.

I laced our fingers together again and sighed deeply as the service begun. It was lovely and I couldn't have imagined anything better for Ally's departing. Besides her not departing at all.

Afterwards we followed the Hearse to the cemetery where she would be buried. Everyone cried over her coffin when they went up to set a tulip on it. Roses were traditional but Ally's favorite flower was the tulip so the church made an exception. 

Louis and I went together and I kissed my finger tips then placed them on the coffin. "I love you Ally." I sniffed.

Louis repeated the motion and the closed his eyes. "I hope you're in a better place." He whispered.

I wrapped an arm around his waist and led him back to the crowd. Once all the flowers were placed the crowd started to disperse until it was just me, Louis, and Ally's sister Meredith. 

I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you need a place to stay, feel free to call me."

"Thank you Dr. Styles." She smiled softly. "She talked about you all the time, and how she considered you to be family. She wanted you to have this." She dug in her bag and held up the Pink stuffed bear she had named Larry.

I took it with a sad smile and thanked her before taking Louis home. It was quiet without Molly yapping at my feet and I sighed heavily as I set the bear on the couch.

Louis followed me around for for a while before I made him sit down. He was supposed to be resting and no matter how bad I needed comfort, I wasn't going to sacrifice his health for it. He laid down on the couch, hugging the pink stuffed bear to his chest.

I was about to start cooking dinner when he whispered my name weakly. When I looked at him he simply lifted his arms with a wobbly lip. I knew he wanted to cuddle and I wasn't that hungry anyways so I picked him up and carried him into the bedroom before helping him change. I did the same and then laid beside him, pulling him into my arms. He curled into my chest and sighed heavily. I kissed his forehead and then closed my eyes, so tears wouldn’t spill over. 

“At least she’s not suffering.” Louis sniffled.

I nodded and hugged him close. “She’s in a better place.” I agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I just felt like it needed to end there. R.I.P. Ally :’(


	24. Chapter 24

Louis' POV

Ever since Ally died, I couldn't seem to process full thoughts anymore. My mind would always linger back to the illusions that everything would be okay and I would still have everyone I loved with me.

The only thing keeping me somewhat grounded was Harry. I had been zoning out a lot, a constant ache in my throat as if I was about to cry. Harry would hug me and kiss me and bring me out of the bittersweet memories of Ally.

"Do you wanna cuddle?" Harry hummed against my neck. We had just finished doing the dishes for our pathetic dinner of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that Harry had made.

I nodded weakly, too tired to even cry anymore. Harry held his arms out and I practically fell into him, pressing my face into his chest with my hands at my sides. I wanted to let them out, the tears that were contstantly pushing behind my eyes, but instead I just let out a choked noise, my throat constricted.

"C'mon," Harry said softly, kissing my hair before taking one of his arms and placing it behind my legs and the other around my waist. I even smiled a bit when he lifted me up in his arms, my feet swinging back and forth. And somewhere on the walk towards the couch, my mind cleared. I thought about how Ally wouldn't want this, how we were wasting so many precious moments in our lives on having all these sad cuddle-fests. It was like something inside me snapped and I was much more alert. The tears threatening to spill over dried up and a beam crossed my face.

"Let's cuddle," Harry smiled softly before I stopped him.

"No. I am not going to be a crybaby anymore. We are going to go out and do something." I was a bit surprised at my sudden boost of optimism, but I kind of liked it.

I pressed my finger to Harry's lip as he began to protest, and his cheeks blushed red as I removed it and replaced it with my lips.

"Okay," he whispered, kissing me harder and pulling my body closer to his chest. It felt so right, the fact that he was still holding me and that I could feel his heartbeat when I put my hand on his chest.

"Where are we going to go?" I breathed as we both pulled back.

"Wherever you wanna go," Harry grinned, nuzzling his nose in my neck.

And then a dirty little thought crossed my mind, causing me to smirk and blush a bit.

"What are you thinking?" Harry chuckled, swinging me back and forth.

"Let's go skinny dipping," I grinned as I stared outside at the dark night. Harry gasped, his cheeks flushed.

"No! That's-that's-"

"If you dare say its bad for my heart I am leaving you forever," I warned, poking him in the chest.

"That's so freaking sexy," he finally breathed out, his eyes sparkling. I barked out a laugh and kissed all over his face.

"This is why I love you. You actually listen to my evil plans," I teased, giggling as Harry lowered me to the floor.

"Well let's go then! I'll go get the towels and stuff, you wait in the car. And we're not swimming that long, you just got a heart transplant Louis," Harry said sternly before rushing into the bathroom to get the towels.

I grumbled and obliged, walking to the car and plopping in the passenger seat.

I didn't understand why Harry was so worried. My heart had been fine since I got the rejection treated, and I hadn't had any attacks or anything.

Well, he was the doctor.

***

"Here?!" I hissed as we pulled into the public pool of a random neighborhood. It looked completely empty and dark except for the light poles surrounding the gates.

"Yes here. Where else?" Harry smirked, opening up the car door. I was just about to open mine when he rushed to my side and flung it open for me.

"Thanks," I chuckled, stepping out of the car. I was a bit cold because the night air, and I was only wearing Harry's tshirt and a pair of gym shorts.

"I'm nervous," Harry finally admitted, giggling anxiously.

"It's fine. No one's gonna see us," I assured him, looking around for any onlookers.

"If anybody does, I'm blaming you."

"I thought you loved me!" I scoffed, and Harry quickly shushed me while he looked around cautiously.

"I do love you, you fool. Now come on." I excitedly followed Harry as he climbed over the pool gates, and just as I placed one of my feet on the rungs he screeched.

"Louis! No! You can't climb that! You have a bad heart!" I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"Now how else am I supposed to get in here then?" I scoffed, taking a deep breath.

"C'mere." I watched as he scurried to the pool gate and struggled to unlock it.

"It's not that hard, dumbarse. Just do it." But I couldn't help but smile fondly at the boy who was usually so good with his hands.

He finally opened it and I strolled in, kissing Harry's cheek lightly.

"So what do we do now..." Harry widened his eyes as I began to strip off my shirt.

"You've never been skinny dipping before, have you?" I cackled, sliding my pants down my legs.

"And you have?!" It looked like Harry's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"By myself, idiot," I giggled, and Harry gasped.

"When did you get so mean Louis?" Harry stepped back and placed his hand on his chest in mock-hurt.

Since Ally died.

"Since you told me you've never been skinny dipping," I finally said, trying to shake away my depressing thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Harry blushed, and I looked up at him.

"I was kidding Harry. I still love-" I paused as Harry slowly took his pants off, taking in a shaky breath at how long his legs were.

"What were you saying?" Then he took one big stride towards me and placed his mouth on mine, kissing my hotly.

I eagerly kissed him back, draping my arms around Harry's neck.

And then I was caught off guard as air hit my lower regions.

"Wha-" I began, my breath catching as Harry kicked his boxers off his feet.

I was usually self consious when I was naked, but all I could focus on was Harry and the fact that he was reaching for my hand and leading me towards the edge of the random pool he chose.

"Ah!" I squealed, forgetting that we were in a neighborhood probably full of sleeping people and splashing in with Harry.

I was then submerged in water, and all the blood seemed to rush ten times faster through my veins. I was laughing underwater and I couldn't help it.

But then there was a kiss placed on my lips and hands pulling me to the surface.

"Don't hold your breath for too long," Harry gasped out, shaking out his wet curls as he pulled me tight to him.

"Don't worry," I breathed, feeling absolutely exhilarated. The water felt warm against the cool air, and I shivered at the slight breeze on my face as I treaded the water. 

"You cold?" Harry questioned, placing his dripping forehead on mine. I nodded, and I was suddenly aware of my nakedness when he wrapped our legs together and pushed his cock into mine, making me moan loudly. He pulled us underwater and kissed me, bubbles rising up around us, and I all I could think about was how amazing Harry was.

We surfaced again, both of us laughing as we continued to kiss.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" We both froze and widened our eyes at each other as a voice echoed through the dark night air.

"Go under, go under!" I whispered frantically, and Harry let out a squeak as I pulled him underwater. I held my breath until my lungs burned painfully and resurfaced, gasping for air and letting the oxygen soothe my lungs.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're there." Both me and Harry squealed and looked around desperately for the mystery person. We finally decided to get out of the water, stark naked and flushed, both of us half hard.

"Oi! Get back here!"

I screamed and ran towards the car, slamming the door shut behind me as well as Harry.

"GO GO GO!" I shouted, locking all the doors and grabbing a towel from the backseat.

Tires screeched as Harry zoomed out of the neighborhood and onto the empty highway. I sighed in relief and passed Harry a towel before finally looking at us. We were both dripping wet and breathing heavily, and Harry looked like he just had a heart attack.

"Harry, did that just happen?" I giggled out, before bursting into laughter. He joined me, trying his best to control himself as we sped down the highway. I shrunk into a ball on the car floor as my stomach hurt to bad to do anything and cackled my head off, feeling bad for Harry who was driving.

"Yeah, yeah it did," Harry finally gasped out, and it sent me into another laughing fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so random skinny dipping. But I wanted them to do something to get their mind off of Ally.
> 
> So guys guess what. I'm meeting One Direction.
> 
> And by that I mean, I'm going to dinner with them, going backstage, watching them in front row seats, and saying bye to them before taking a limo home.
> 
> IT'S ALL FREE AND I'M DYING AND CRYING AND SQUEALING AND I DON'T THINK I WILL SURVIVE.
> 
> Please comment what you think of the chapter!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> -Kayla x


	25. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some of you readers commented that you didn't want an mpreg. Claire and I were planning on ending it when the mpreg idea came up, so we decided that I would write an ending for those of you who won't continuing reading after this. So.. for you guys.. this is the epilogue! I hope you love it!
> 
> -Kayla xx

Harry's POV

Ever since Louis' heart surgery, I seemed to be very aware of his heartbeat at the most special of moments. I wouldn't wish a heart disease on anyone, especially the person in this world I loved the most, but I wouldn't change anything now that he was here, with me, alive. Because if it wasn't for him checking into the hospital that day, I would never have met him. And now that he's okay, I can't help but notice every beautiful thing about him, at the best times. There were so many.

The shower.

"It's hot," Louis whined, huddling against the wall and trying to avoid the showering droplets coming from the nozzle.

"Hold on love, I'll fix it." I turned the water colder and tested it, and seeing as it was warm, I stepped in and pulled Louis tightly to me. He smiled against my naked chest, his soft lips just lightly brushing my skin. 

"Is that better?" I asked quietly, rubbing my hand up and down his back. He nodded, pulling his face away so he could look up at me. His eyelashes had droplets of water on them, making them shine even more. 

"Let's wash your hair," I grinned, grabbing the shampoo off the shower shelf. It smelled like green apples, Louis' favorite smell. 

"I like that smell." Louis made grabby hands at the bottle, and I held it up above my head, out of his reach.

"Lemme do it," I smiled. He made a fake pout as I squeezed a mountain on his hair, a big pile of white. I gently massaged my fingers against his soaking hair, and he purred as I continued to rub. Once his hair was completely lathered, I moved away from where I was blocking the nozzle so the water could rinse him. He squinted his eyes up in this adorable way as the water trickled down his face, followed by soap bubbles.

I then took the soap off the ledge, rubbing it against my hands and then putting my hands on Louis' chest. A little whimper came out of his mouth as I rubbed the soap against his skin, and I couldn't help but pause a bit so I could feel his heartbeat, his even hearbeat underneath my fingers. I leaned in a placed a tiny kiss on his lips, feeling his heart pump harder, and continued kissing him until we were breathless.

And then I made love to him under the running water. He looked absolutely wrecked, and I probably did too.

When I proposed to him.

"I'd like a pepperoni pizza," I murmured into the phone and watched Louis stare at me from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter. He immediately scrunched up his nose, shaking his head violently.

"Cheese!" he whisper-yelled, and when I sighed, he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Please? Cheese? For mease?" I held back a giggle because he was so cute and he didn't even try.

"Fine. Uhm, can you change that to cheese?" I bit my lip and wrote the waiting time on the notepad on the fridge, nodding as the man continued to blabber on about how long it would take.

"Okay, bye," I interrupted him, rolling my eyes while Louis giggled.

"Why so rude, Harreh?" Louis smiled, adjusting his position so he was sitting criss cross.

"Why so cute Loueh?" I teased back, putting down the phone and striding towards him. He blushed a bit and hugged his arms around himself, as if not knowing what to say. I held in a grin as I remembered what I was planning to do tonight. The ring was burning a hole in my left pocket. It was a gold ring with a small heart on it with two diamonds on either side.

Simple, but effective.

It took all of my self control not to propose right then when Louis gave me a little half smile and looked at me through his lashes.

How did I get someone so beautiful?

We kissed as we waited for the pizza to come, nice and sweet, as we didn't want to get distracted. Finally, the door bell rang, making me jump as well as Louis. I accidentally scraped my teeth across Louis' lip, but he shrugged it off when I apologised.

"Didn't hurt," Louis promised, and I gave him a kiss on the lips once more just in case.

The doorbell went off again, and I rolled my eyes. 

"Gotta go get that."

"I guess so." Louis laughed and jumped off the counter, motioning for me to go with his head as he pulled a couple plates out of the cabinets.

I took my time walking to the door as I was also getting my wallet out, pulliing out a twenty.

I swung open the door, revealing a tan boy with black hair.

"That'll be 15 dollars," the boy looked at me with a blank look, handing me the box of pizza. 

"Keep the change." I handed him the twenty, and he smiled graciously.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but wonder where he came from, as he had quite a thick accent.

I nodded, shutting the door as he turned around to walk to his car.

"I SMELL IT. I'M HUNGRY. BRING IT TO ME!" Louis' high-pitched voice came echoing through the kitched and into my ears. I bit my lip and tried not to smile at how freaking adorable he was.

"Patience babe, patience," I chuckled, but I still rushed to get the pizza to my boyfriend as soon as possible.

Louis squealed as I opened the box, immediately reaching in and pulling a slice of the plain cheese pizza and slapping it on his plate.

"It's so warm," he breathed, picking up his fork and cutting into the tip.

I couldn't help but chuckle like I always did, because Louis always ate pizza with a fork, and it was quite funny and cute.

And as Louis pleaded me to get him some coke, I knew it was time. I got out of my chair and opened the fridge so it was shielding me from Louis' view. I pulled the small blue box from my pocket and with my other hand grabbed two cans of coke.

Louis was about to open the tab when I placed the cans on the table, but stopped with widened eyes as I kissed his forehead and kneeled on the wood floor of the kitchen, taking one of his hands in my mine. It just happened to be the one with the bracelet, and I smiled at it before looking up into Louis' sparkling blue eyes.

"Harry?" Louis squeaked, frozen in his chair.

"Louis, I would give you a long speech, but I feel the only thing I need to say is that I love you. But I guess that kinda leads me a long speech. Because there are so many things I love about you. One, being your eyes. Also, there's your hair. Your lips. Your adorable personality. Your smile. Your laugh. Your strength. Your heart." I paused a bit, unable to stop smiling.

"Louis, will you marry me?" I breathed, my voice going down to a whisper. 

There were tears streaming down his flushed cheeks, and he desperately tried to wipe them away while grinning widely.

He opened his mouth to speak, and my heart raced as nothing came out.

Finally, after I placed both my hands on his tear streaked face, and whispered the question once more, he nodded frantically.

"Yeah, yes, yes, yes," he breathed, bursting into another round of tears. He was shaking, laughing, crying, and I soon joined in. I shot up off the floor and grabbed Louis, swinging him into the air until I was holding him, clutching him tightly to me.

He was still whispering yes, repeating it over and over again, only pausing when I kissed his already swollen lips. Then I realized I had set the box on the table, and Louis reached his hands out towards it. I lowered him a bit so he could grab it, and he carefully pulled the ring out of the box and twisted it around, wonder in his shiny blue eyes. I felt my lip wobble as I looked at my fiancee fondly, almost losing it as he pushed the ring down his finger. 

I couldn't take it anymore. I put him back on the floor and instead wrapped my arms around his thin waist, lifting him up so we were chest to chest.

Heart to heart.

We were both crying and giggling like maniacs as we kissed deeply, and I never let his feet touch the floor.

At our weekly doctors appointment.

"You ready for your next appointment?" Ella winked, writing something on her clipboard. I rolled my eyes, smiling. 

"A little." Ella let out a little laugh, promptly leaving the room before coming back with a short, curvy boy, that happened to be my fiancee.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I grinned, watching as Louis walked shyly towards me.

We did this every week, pretending to not know each other.

"Hi," he said quietly, a blush dusting his cheeks, and it reminded me of how good an actor he was. He acted all shy, and never met my eyes.

"I'm Dr. Styles, how are you?"

"Good." Louis bit his lip, staring at the ground and shuffling his feet.

"I heard you recently had a heart transplant. I'm going to do a few tests." I stepped towards him, trying my best to keep up my act. I was so tempted to lean in and kiss him and touch him. Instead, I took the head of my stethoscope and gently placed it on his chest.

"Take a deep breath, please," I murumured, adjusting so the ear pieces were in my ears.

He took a shaky breath, and I listened carefully.

"So, what's your name?" I knew his name, but I just wanted to hear his musical voice say it.

"Louis," he squeaked as I leaned forward and nonchalantly put my hand on his inner thigh.

"Sorry for the closeness, gotta do it for the test," I lied. I snuck a look at his face, and he was biting his lip with his eyes closed. I almost moaned at the sight, and I felt blood rush between my legs as he finally opened his eyes and showed me the vibrant blue that still made me lose my breath.

"It's fine, doctor. Is my heart doing fine?" 

I pulled back, 'accidentally' brushing my lips across his neck. He shuddered, placing his hand where I had just touched him.

"You're doing really great," I smiled, and I was actually happy. Because his heart was still healthy; and would hopefully stay that way.

"Oh," was all Louis said back, his knees popping as he stood up from where he was sitting on the exam table.

"Sorry, there's one more test. I need to see how your heart does when it's beating unbelievably fast." 

Louis raised an eyebrow, confused. I smirked and cradled his face a bit before putting my mouth on his. He moaned, almost fallling off the table as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Just as my lungs were on fire, I pulled back, and Louis let out a huff.

"Okay, I have to check your heart now," I breathed, but I was trying my best to sound casual; as if any touch from him didn't make me want to roll into a ball and squeal.

"M'sure it's beating just regularly," Louis sassed sarcastically, sighing and leaning back on his hands.

I shrugged and instead of using my stethoscope put my ear up to his chest.

It was, in fact, racing.

"Just fine," I giggled, before craning my neck so Louis could lean down and kiss me.

I pecked his lips, signed his chart, and sent him on his way with a slap on the bum.

When we got married.

"I'm nervous." 

Mum smiled at me, a comforting smile as she adjusted the black bow tie on my collar. I was wearing a while tuxedo, with black shoes and a black bow tie. And as I looked in the mirror, and felt more confident than ever, I tried to imagine what Louis looked like. I imagined his short limbs and the curve of his waist, the black curtain of lashes framing pale blue. I imagined his beaming smile and flushed cheeks.

"Don't be nervous, sweetie. You need to be the strong one. You should see Louis. He's shaking and he can't stop looking at his hair."

I couldn't help but smile as she talked about my fiancee.

"Do you think my hair looks fine?" I rushed, looking at the stray curls falling on my forehead. Louis told me that he liked my hair best messy and unfixed, but I was beginning to regret my decision to listen to him.

"You look very handsome." I stared at my mum in the mirror, at her eyes that looked so much like mine and her long dark hair.

"You look pretty," I complimented back, and she gave me a small smile.

"This isn't about me, it's about you." My stomach churned with nerves, and I could feel my hands sweat.

"What if I forget my vows?" I worried, and mum rolled her eyes.

"Stop worrying! You made up your vows, so if you forget just wing it!" Her words were meant to comfort me, but they only scared me more.

After an hour more of primping and getting ready, it was time. I was lead to the alter, which had my old friend Liam as my best man. I was best friends with him in high school, but after we graduated we both went separate ways and only emailed a few times a month.

I gave Liam a big smile, and he put his thumbs up. And then the music started playing. I finally saw Louis, walking down the aisle, his arms linked with his dad.

Never, in my life, had I seen anyone so beautiful. His eyes were shining, and I could see his legs shaking. His hair was styled into a quiff, his cheeks tan because we had gone out tanning for the past week.

I think the best part was his small, shy smile. I could just see a glimpse of his teeth, closer and closer as he neared the altar. 

"Hi," I mouthed, and he looked at the ground with a grin on his face.

And then everything was perfect. The priest went through all the normal words, and I got lost in Louis' eyes. 

But then it was time for vows.

"You first," Louis whispered, clutching both my hands in his.

"Okay." I took a deep breath, and with one more hopeful look from Louis the whole crowd disappeared.

"Louis William Tomlinson.. I love you. I met you in room 118, and right when I saw you I knew you were different. Special. You had the prettiest eyes; you still do." Everyone laughed at that, and Louis blushed a bit. "I immediately wanted to know more about you. You were so sad and lonely and I wanted to fix that."

"And while I was fixing your heart, you stole mine. And I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. I fell in love with you. I fell in love with your insecurities, I fell in love with your smile and your laugh and the way you eat pizza with a fork. I fell in love with the way you make me feel, with your messy hair and the fact that you love sleeping in the onesies I buy you."

"And I proposed to you because I want to live with you forever and wake up next to you and hold you in my arms at night and comfort you and help you realize how beautiful you are. So, yeah. I kinda love you a lot." 

Louis was full on crying now, biting his lip to hold in the sobbing noises he always made when he cried.

"Now Louis can say his vows." Louis blinked a bit and looked around a bit before looking at me again.

"Harry." I felt my heart swell a bit at how he whimpered and smiled, having to pause a bit. I reached and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Keep going," I whispered encouragingly.

"Harry Edward Styles. You...I've watched movie about doctor patient relationships. I thought it would only be in a book. Where the doctor put everything that meant to them to the side and focused on fixing the patient."

"In this case, the patient was me. And you fixed my heart, except afterwards it was better than ever before. I've never been this happy. Every time I see you I can't help but wonder how lucky I am. I love your curls and your laugh and the way you always pick me up when you kiss me." Louis' cheeks flushed, listening to the 'awes' from the audience.

"I love that you're so much taller than me; that was one of my least favorite things about myself and now you made it one of my favorites."

"And you always go on and on and on about my eyes when really yours are so freaking pretty and I wish I could stare at them forever."

"Basically, I love you." Louis' voice reduced to a whisper, and this time I was the one crying. I resisted the urge to hug him, to tell him that I loved him too, but he already knew that.

And after a few more words were exchanged, the priest looked at me and smiled.

"You may kiss your groom." I immediately did what Louis had been talking about earlier. I picked him up so his feet were hovering above the altar, then pressed my lips into his. He draped his arms around my neck, kissing me harder, and all the clapping around us seemed muffled.

And as I put him back down, I put my hand on his heart and felt the gentle thumping, and I just about burst into tears again.

And let's just say, after that, we had our happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay such a cheesy and cliche ending, but I don't know I've always wanted to do one of those.
> 
> COMMENT PLEASE. THIS IS 3000 WORDS. DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG THAT TAKES TO WRITE?
> 
> Important: If you are going to read the mpreg, thanks for reading this, but when we continue, this part is not involved. None of this ever happened in the continuous story, this is only for the non-mpreg readers. So, if you are continuing: Forget this ever happened when you read the next chapter.
> 
> -Kayla x


End file.
